


was sort of hoping that you'd stay

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: do I wanna know [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Biting, Breeding, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic Book Science, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Tim Drake, Oral Knotting, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: If Dick and Jay being happy means the two of them being together, then nothing in the universe could make Tim get in the way of that.In which Dick and Tim are pregnant with Jason's pups, Tim is insecure, Bruce is overprotective, and sometimes they fight crime. It turns out navigating their relationships is slightly more difficult than accidentally making a baby, but they're all gonna figure it out eventually.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: do I wanna know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921108
Comments: 280
Kudos: 856





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic "the nights were mainly made"! Huge thank you to everyone who gave that fic love and said they wanted to read more in this verse- y'all're the best!
> 
> Another huge thank you to luluwriter, who spent five hours plotting this out with me and asking the important questions, like "how do property transfer laws work in omegaverse" and "what impact would traditional pack structure have on the architecture of wayne manor." You're the real mvp.
> 
> Title is once again from "Do I Wanna Know" by the Arctic Monkeys

Tim sighs. It’s early hours of the morning and Dick and Jason fell asleep a while ago. He’s just been lying there with his head on Jason’s shoulder and Jason’s arm protectively wrapped around him. On Jason’s other side is Dick, twisted in what would be an odd angle for anyone else. His head is resting on Jason’s chest inches away from Tim, and his legs are kicking back and away.

 _If you want me, then all you have to do is say the word_ , Jason had told him.

Tim thinks about Dick and Jay, and how long that’s been building. Years, definitely. At least since Jason started coming back to the bat pack. Maybe longer than that. Maybe before Jason died, even. Tim takes a deep breath, but that fills his nose with Jason’s scent: dark, earthy alpha musk, the almost bitter taste of protectiveness, and a heady note that means happy alpha, pleased alpha, that clouds Tim’s brain right up.

 _You’ve got me, baby bird_. Jason had looked so calm when he’d said it. Like giving Tim everything he’d ever wanted was no big thing. Did he know? Could he possibly know how much Tim has always wanted something like what Jason gave him that night? Did he have any idea know long Tim’s wanted Jason? Not as an abstract concept of some dream alpha, but as a whole person: brilliant, dangerous, flawed, loyal, fierce, intelligent Jason.

Tim can also smell Dick. His sweet omega scent that’s always been like a deep, rich vanilla. A clean, soft note that means contentment. And a little hint of something floral, almost like lavender, that means _bred_. Full of pups. He must smell like that too.

 _Gonna give me such pretty pups_. Tim shivers at the memory. He wants that. Wants to give Jason pretty pups. Wants to give Jason anything he wants from him.

_My omegas._

Tim can’t think, not with his head full of Jason and Tim’s mingled scents. And he needs to be able to think about this. He gently slips out from under Jason’s arm, and carefully rolls off of the bed. He stands there for a moment, just looking at them. They look so comfortable together, so quietly happy. Tim would give anything for the two of them to stay that happy forever.

Tim makes his way back to his room. His bed is still a mess. There’s a laptop still open, a tablet tangled in the comforter pushed off to one side, a dozen files in at least five different piles, half of them open with papers spilling out, three different notebooks and at least six different colored pens. He grabs his laptop and wakes it up, pulls the data he was working on back up. He sifts through it, trying to sort for the most important points.

He doesn’t want Jason to feel obligated, just because he’s pregnant now. Jason doesn’t owe him anything, even if he thinks he does.

 _If you want the things you wanted that night, when we did this?_ Oh god, he does. That’s what scares him. Those things make him vulnerable. He’d never let anyone do the things Jason had done- fuck him, knot him, bite his throat. Fill him up with alpha come and breed him. Tim doesn’t think he’d have ever done it if it hadn’t been for the pollen, the chemical heat fogging up his brain. He never would have been brave enough to ask. For that matter, he doesn’t think he could have done it without Dick, his boldness, his reassurances. _It’s okay, baby bird_ , Dick had told him. _Let’s go find Jay, he’ll make it better._

Tim did want them, despite how hard he tried not to. He tried to be strong, to be better than his instincts. To not be weak and give in to them. _There’s nothing the fuck wrong with that_ , Jason had said, in his kitchen after the pollen had worn off. _There’s nothing wrong with you._ Tim doesn’t understand how he could have meant it. If he really knew what Tim wanted, he wouldn’t have meant it.

Tim lets out a sigh, rubbing his eyes. No matter how important it is, analyzing data never gets any less boring. He flips through one of the file folders, trying to find the right page of notes. He swears he wrote this down somewhere.

Tim thinks about the way Dick and Jay looked, cuddled up together in bed. About how they looked when Jason was inside of Dick. Jason and Dick were perfect for each other, anyone could see that: they made each other better. What Tim wants, what he has always wanted, more than anything in the world, is for them to be okay, to be happy. Tim will do anything, become anything, that they need to make that happen. If Dick and Jay being happy means the two of them being together, then nothing in the universe could make Tim get in the way of that.

Tim pulls up another spreadsheet file and tries to focus on the numbers. He needs to cross-check this data, see if anything else has come up on his search.

Suddenly, there’s a horrible noise. It’s a high-pitched alarm, coming from the phone that’s patched into their coms network. It’s the red alert, the one that means _all hands on deck._

Well, shit. So much for finishing his data analysis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me wings!


	2. Chapter 2

Tim rolls to the edge of his bed, grabs a com out of the nightstand drawer, shoves it in his ear and _moves_.

“B, come in,” he says. “Red alert received.”

Bruce’s voice comes crackling over the coms. “Alien incursion. Portal opened above 5th, apparent wormhole.”

Babs speaks up. “League’s been notified, but Batman and Robin need backup _now_. I’ll route you to them.”

“We need the electromag grav scanner. There’s distortion of spacetime. Possible magic component.” B’s voice is clipped, tense. Not that that’s unusual, for Batman.

“Got it,” Tim says. Dick and Jason come pushing out of Dick’s room just as Tim is passing it, and none of them slow down, barreling down the hallway toward the study.

“Portal distorting spacetime. Aliens coming through. B and R need backup, and the scanner to analyze the portal.” Tim fills them in as they get into the cave and grab their suits. Dick and Jason grab coms and tune in as they all suit up, hands moving fast, strapping into armor with quick, practiced motions.

“There is a vantage point south on Gibson. It is within the scanner’s range of the anomaly. I will hold it.” Damian’s voice, like Bruce’s, is clear but tense.

“Copied, Robin,” Dick says.

Tim finds the scanner and loads up. The three of them swing onto their bikes and tear out of there like bats out of hell.

They’re still a good distance away from 5th when they start to see them. The aliens are green, scaly reptilian things, with huge wings. An acrid stench rolls off of them, like acid, like vinegar and decay. They’re screeching to each other and soaring through the streets, slowly spreading out, covering more of Gotham’s ground. It’s clearly an intentional pattern, a formation designed to cover and control the city, which means nothing good.

The boys weave and speed through the dark streets on their bikes, dodging the alien flying lizards and the cars that have come to a complete standstill. When they get there, it’s an absolute mess.

All hell has broken loose. Aliens are pouring through an eerie purplish portal that looks like a jagged rip in the sky. There’s hundreds, at least, and there doesn’t seem to be any ending to them. As they fly through, they land on rooftops and crush the concrete beneath their claws. Tim notes at least three gargoyles that have crumbled under the aliens’ grip.

Tim starts taking stock, mentally cataloguing information. The aliens are flying on their own wings, no spaceships in sight. Which means whatever’s on the other side of the portal is a liveable space for them. The organized attack patterns suggest intelligent creatures, and some kind of ultimate goal. They might be looking for something, or someone. Or they might just be trying to cover as much territory as possible, clearing out a central space from which to take over the city or the planet.

Steph and Cass have beaten them there, and along with Bruce and Damian are covering the rooftops around the portal. Damian’s staying on one building to the south and holding it, like he said, while the others flit around, knocking aliens down and trying to disrupt their flying formations. There’s an odd scent in the air that’s a bit like ozone, drifting from the direction of the portal.

Tim catches a red and blue blur at street level that means Clark is on evacuate citizens duty, and grimaces. B might be a little less uptight about letting the Justice League into his city these days, but Superman coming to help? In the middle of the night, no less? That’s how you know shit’s gotten real. No sign of the rest of the league yet, but it’s still early.

Tim pulls up to the building that Damian’s on, shoots his grapple, and launches into the air. He swings up onto the roof, and runs forward, grabbing the scanner out of his belt. Damian’s fighting one of the aliens, throwing punches and tucking and rolling underneath it, getting under its guard. Tim glances around and immediately picks out why Damian chose this roof: there’s a shed, basically, that must house the stairwell. He’ll be able to tuck in a corner, and Damian will have a good vantage point to defend him from alien attacks in any direction. He charges past Damian, beelines for it and hunkers down. Damian knocks the alien out and wordlessly falls in, taking a defensive stance around Tim. Tim pulls out the scanner and gets to work.

“Why do aliens never invade Gotham at a reasonable hour? Why is it always 3am?” Dick gripes as he grappling hooks up onto the rooftop highway and starts running it. “It’s not like _they_ should know about B’s ‘I am the night’ routine.” Jason snorts at that, swinging up on his own line to join the party.

“Prioritize those readings. Closing the portal is our best bet. Everyone else, cover this section,” Batman orders.

“Way ahead of you,” says Tim, typing furiously. “Scanner in position, starting readings now.”

There’s a beat, and then: “Nightwing, Red Robin, fall back. You’re compromised.” If anything, Bruce’s voice is more flat than his usual unreadable tone. It’d be indistinguishable to anyone outside of the bat pack. But Tim knows that B’s voice only goes completely blank like that when he’s freaking out and trying to hide it.

Tim bites back a sigh. It’s not altogether surprising, Bruce’s alpha protectiveness coming to the front like this, but it’s certainly not helpful. B needs to focus, and they all need to be here. He tries to formulate a reply, but he’s also trying to run the program on the scanner, trying to get it to tell them _something_.

“Excuse _you,”_ Dick says, grabbing one of the aliens by its neck and flipping it over to slam it into the concrete. “I’m not _compromised_.” He does a running leap, pushing off the ledge on the edge of the roof, launching his body into the air, flipping over and kicking one of the aliens in the head before landing lightly on the next building over. “I’m _pregnant_.”

“I’m sorry, what the _fuck_?” Babs practically squawks over the line.

“Holy shit, really?” says Steph excitedly.

Jason just laughs as he lands next to Dick, dipping through Dick’s space seamlessly. “You tell ‘im, Wing.” He spins around Dick to give him cover and takes shots at the sky. He drops two of the lizard-bats easily and keeps moving.

Tim can see out of the corner of his eye the way they move together, perfectly in sync. They’ve got each other’s bodies memorized, know how to get close without getting in each other’s way. It’s like they’re dancing, the way Jason jumps and runs and rolls, jumping up to level a shot and charging forward, while Dick leaps and flips like gravity can’t touch him, spinning in and out of Jason’s line, escrima sticks whirling. Their rhythm is uncanny. The two of them charge forward, gunning for the portal, ripping down the lizards in their path.

Cass says nothing, but as she runs past Tim and Damian’s position, Tim can feel the very pointed up-and-down look she gives him. Then she’s diving into the fray, making directly for the portal, flipping and diving and taking out aliens left and right, disappearing from Tim’s view.

“Is that seriously how you’re telling us?” says Babs. “You’ve never had any tact, but Jesus, Nightwing. Have some class.”

“Hey, I’m a classy bitch,” Dick says, indignant, beating one of the aliens back with his escrimas.

“Heads up, Blondie!” Jason shouts, crackling through the voice modulators on his helmet. He lands heavy on the rooftop where Steph is tangling with two aliens, raises a gun and blasts one out from behind her.

“Who’s the baby daddy, N?” Steph yells, tackling the other lizard bat thing and bringing it to the ground. “The people need to know!”

“Is now really the best time to be discussing this?” Tim says.

“Red is correct,” says Damian, kicking an alien and knocking it away from Tim. “We have more pressing issues. Spoiler, if you could refrain from discussing Nightwing’s sex life in front of the enemy? Or indeed, in front of _me_?”

“Wait,” says Steph. “If Nightwing’s knocked up, what’s Red Robin?”

“Red Robin is trying to get a handle on the rip in the fabric of spacetime,” Tim retorts. “B, don’t pretend I’m not the best person to do that. Focus on the battle plan. Robin’s got my back.”

Damian shoots Tim a look but doesn’t argue, just launches forward to take out another flying lizard with frightening ease.

“There’s a second portal,” Babs says suddenly. “Four blocks east, opened within the past three minutes.”

There’s a general groan from the bat pack, and at least three different swear words.

“Oracle, get me numbers,” Bruce barks out.

“On it, B,” Babs replies. “Sweeping for other anomalies now.”

““N, if we survive this you totally owe me a gossip sesh,” Steph calls out as she drops off a building, landing on the back of one of the aliens and twisting it around.

Dick laughs at that. “Done! See you on the flip side,” and with that he does a perfectly executed backflip off the rooftop, flinging himself into empty space before shooting out a line to swing across the street and land underneath the portal’s eerie purple glow.

It’s gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

It’s a very long night. It’s a long couple of weeks, in fact.

They manage to close the original portal after three brutal days battling the vicious alien lizard-bats. Tim’s pretty sure half the League got involved at some point, either trying to contain the alien force and beat them back, or trying to help Tim repair the break in spacetime. You’d think that with all the telepaths, magic users, and aliens on the Justice League, _someone_ would be able to communicate with the lizard-things, but they hadn’t had any luck. Crazy mental shields, apparently. And more advanced tech than they’d expected.

The other portals are proving trickier. There’s been 17 that Tim knows of, of varying sizes, all popping up in the general area around Gotham. At least 11 of those have resulted in more aliens coming through and attacking people. 6 of the anomalies have been short-lived and closed on their own, but the others have been more persistent. It’s still not entirely clear how much of this was intentional on the part of the alien army, and how much is some kind of unintentional rippling effect. Tim has done more math in the past week than he ever wanted to, furiously trying to calculate where the portals are going to pop up and how to close them. He’s been all over town chasing the places where the scanner goes ballistic, trying to keep track of it all.

Tim’s exhausted. Not for the first time, he wishes he wasn’t pregnant so that he could drink three straight pots of coffee. He’s not sure how much he’s slept in the past four days, but he really doubts it’s more than twelve hours altogether, and he’s completely worn down to the bone.

He keeps feeling the pull to go back to the manor, the instinctive tug that says to go to ground. To shelter within the safety of pack, the protection of his pack alpha. It’s an old ache, and one Tim’s gotten used to ignoring. He’s had a lot of practice, telling himself he doesn’t need to run back to Bruce’s house. Even if it has gotten harder since he found out he was pregnant, he’s still pushed it down, stayed in his own place where he has his equipment, where he can focus.

At the moment, he's down a dirty Gotham alleyway with a scanner, which has recently become a common occurrence for him. There’s nothing. According to his calculations, the next portal should be opening here, and there’s absolutely nothing. Tim resists the urge to hurl the scanner in frustration, but only barely. His calculations are _wrong_ , which means there’s something off with his whole equation. Which means that a portal’s going to open up somewhere he doesn’t know about, and people are going to get hurt.

Tim grits his teeth. Okay, back to the drawing board. Maybe there’s something else there, he thinks as he makes his way to his place. Maybe if he just goes over the numbers again, he’ll find something else, something that’ll help. Tim slips in through the window of his apartment and stops in his tracks.

Steph is sitting on his kitchen counter. She’s in pj pants and a tank top, and next to her is a couple pizza boxes and a bottle of wine.

“Hey there,” she says.

Tim walks past her into his bedroom, changes out of his suit and into sweats, and comes back. Steph is still perched on the counter, idly swinging her legs.

“What are you doing here, Steph?” Tim asks, though the answer is kind of obvious. She’s here to ask him what’s going on with him, and if it has any connection to Dick being pregnant.

“You work too hard and you don’t eat enough,” Steph says instead, which like, she’s not wrong. “I have pizza and wine. You’re gonna eat one of these pizzas, and then we’re gonna watch a bad movie and drink wine, and you’re gonna get some damn sleep.”

Tim sighs. “I can’t have wine, Steph.”

A shit-eating grin spreads across Steph’s face. “I totally called it!” Steph looks absolutely delighted. She grabs the wine bottle, spins the cap off, and lifts it to her mouth. She raises one finger to say “wait” as she chugs at least a glass’s worth directly from the wine bottle. Tim waits.

Steph sets the wine bottle down on the counter, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, and raises her eyebrows expectantly. “Now tell me what the hell happened.”

Tim leans against the counter across from Steph. “Do you remember a couple months ago, when Dick and I got captured?”

Steph raises one eyebrow. “You’re gonna need to be a bit more specific there, Boy Hostage.”

Tim snorts. “Okay, fair. Anyway, they knocked us out, locked us in a room. Injected us with something, turned out to be a modified version of Ivy’s stuff. Sent us both into deep heat.”

“Jesus Christ, Tim.” All amusement has dropped off Steph’s face, and she looks horrified. “Are you saying-?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Tim says hurriedly. “Jason found us in time, he busted us out.”

Steph’s smile slowly starts to creep back at that. “Jason, huh?”

Tim sighs again. “Yeah. He didn’t- he wasn’t going to do anything. He just tucked me and Dick up in one of his safehouses and stayed to guard the door.”

“Guarding the door doesn’t make any babies,” Steph says.

Tim blushes. “Yeah, well. No accounting for Dick Grayson, I guess.”

Steph laughs. “No, there never is. So, what, Dick was like ‘I think we should have a heat sex threesome’ and you and Jay were like ‘sounds like a party’?”

Tim blushes harder. “Yeah, basically.”

“So you and Jason are…?”

Tim hesitates. “I don’t know, Steph.”

“What’d he think about the pups?”

“He was… happy about it, I think,” Tim says slowly.

Steph beams. “Tim, that’s _great_.”

Tim hesitates. He doesn’t know how to explain it, the house of cards that’s the bat pack’s emotional stability. The way he could easily ruin it, if he handled this wrong. Then again, it’s not like Steph doesn’t know how messed up they all are.

“How are you even still here?” Steph’s voice cuts through his thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ , how have you not gone back to the manor? Your hindbrain must be killing you. When it was me, all I wanted was to be surrounded by pack.” Steph cocks her head, expectantly.

“We’re not ruled by our instincts, Steph,” Tim replies as mildly as he can manage.

“Obviously. You’re talking to an omega who gave a kid up for adoption because it was the right thing to do,” Steph says sharply, and Tim cringes a little. She’s right, he shouldn’t forget about that.

“Not to mention the fact that we’re both badass vigilantes who throw themselves off of buildings on the regular,” Steph goes on. Then she looks up at him, face softening. “Of _course_ we’re not our instincts, Tim. But that doesn’t mean your instincts are always bad. It’s okay to want to be with your pack right now. You’re allowed to go home, Tim.”

Tim shakes his head. “I have so much work to do. I can’t go home, I have to solve this problem.” He _can’t_ go home. Because if he goes home, he’ll be thinking about the pack, and soothing his own instincts, and not about the damn rip in spacetime. Alien invasion takes precedent over his own issues, every single time, and he doesn’t understand why Steph can’t see that.

“You need your pack.”

“And my pack needs me to _fix_ this.”

“You don’t have to fix everything. And it’s okay to need things, even traditional omega things.”

Steph jumps off the counter and crosses the kitchen to him, then wraps Tim in a warm hug.

“Whatever happens with Jason, the pack loves you. _I_ love you, and you’re not getting rid of me.”

Steph leans in and rubs her forehead on his neck once, scenting him. Steph’s scent is like strawberry candy, and right now it’s mixed with a smell like marshmallows, the scent of a protective omega comforting a loved one. Tim takes a deep breath of it, letting Steph’s scent and her touch soothe him, melt the tension in his shoulders. Tim hugs Steph tighter, pulling her into his shoulder, and brushes his own nose on her neck.

“You’re the best, Steph.”

Steph’s reply is muffled slightly in his shirt. “And don’t you forget it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which this fic earns its rating! Tags have been updated: please give them a look if you want to make sure this is still your kind of party!

Tim’s headed over to Jason’s apartment to compare the latest evidence. He needs to see what Jason’s found at the most recent hotspot, the one Tim couldn’t make it to because he was at a different anomaly on the other side of town.

Tim’s not really sure what to expect. He’s barely seen Jason since the alien attack. When he has, it’s been in costume, beating up alien lizards or chasing down anomalies in the fabric of spacetime. It’s been in masks (or helmet, as the case may be), and suits with heavy scent blockers. There hasn’t exactly been time for much else. Anyway, Tim’s head is still full of the case, swimming with equations and algorithms and patterns, chasing itself in circles.

But as soon as Tim gets in the door, he knows he’s fucked. This was a mistake. This isn’t one of Jason’s safehouses that he’s only in sometimes. It’s his apartment, and the whole place smells like him, oaky and dark. Not just that, it stinks of stressed out alpha. Tim can’t blame him, with the alien invasion and everything, but it hangs heavy in the air, _worried alpha, protective alpha, angry alpha_ , and nearly knocks Tim on his ass. Everything in him is screaming that he needs to soothe his alpha, whine, roll over, bare his neck, make it _better_. The urge to drop to his knees is overwhelming, worse than it’s ever been. Tim clutches at the doorframe, fighting to stay upright. It’s okay, he can fight it down. He always fights it down.

“Hey,” Jason says, rounding the corner.

Tim gulps in a breath through his mouth, forcing himself to release his grip on the doorframe, setting his backpack down.

“Hey,” he replies, as casually as he can. “I brought the most recent scanner program, with the new updates, so hopefully we’ll be able to-”

Jason steps closer to him, and his up-close scent hits Tim like a blow. He breaks off in the middle of a sentence and bites his tongue, hard, to prevent himself from yelping like an injured puppy.

“Tim? Tim, are you alright?”

“I’m- sorry. I’m sorry, I-” Tim doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry, I should go.” He turns to grab the doorknob, to get himself out of the apartment, where he can breathe clean air.

Jason moves forward and puts his hand on the door, keeping it pushed closed, blocking Tim’s exit. God, Tim wishes he hadn’t, because Jason’s body is so close to him, and it’s overwhelming. It makes his head dizzy, the way Jason is right _there_ , and now he’s clutching at the doorknob just for support.

“Tim, wait,” Jason says. “Don’t go. Are you okay?” He sounds worried.

“It’s the- the smell,” Tim manages to get out, gesturing with his free hand in Jason’s general direction.

Jason immediately pulls his hand away from the door like it’s burned him, and takes a few steps back. “Fuck, sorry. I didn’t think about it, this place must stink.”

Tim nods, taking in another little gulp of air through his mouth. “I should go,” he says again. But this time he doesn’t move to leave, just stays standing there with a death grip on the doorknob.

Jason cocks his head to one side and furrows his brow, looking at him quizzically. “You can,” Jason starts, carefully. “You can go if you need to, that’s okay. I won’t try to stop you again, I’m sorry about that.”

Tim nods again, trying to gather up the willpower to turn the handle, to leave Jason where he’s standing there, looking worried and starting to smell of true concern now, a sort of burnt smell.

“I’d like it if you stayed, though,” Jason continues, voice still full of concern.

Tim has to bite his lip, hard, to stop himself from doing something stupid like whining. He turns his head to hide it, even though he knows it’s stupid to try. There’s no way Jason could miss it, not with the way Jason’s watching him.

“Sorry,” Tim says, not looking back at Jason, keeping his body turned away towards the wall.

There’s a pause. The burnt worry smell gets a bit stronger.

“Tim.” Jason’s voice is carefully neutral, a trick they all learned from Bruce. “Tim, can I touch you?”

Tim takes a deep breath. His instincts are still screaming _roll over, get down_ , but it’s not fair to Jason to make him worry like this, so Tim needs to get a hold of himself. “Yeah,” Tim replies, trying for “carefully neutral” himself and not quite managing it.

Jason moves slowly, telegraphing his movements, the way you would with a frightened animal. It’s embarrassing, but it does help. Jason reaches an arm out, making sure Tim can see him do it, before taking hold of Tim’s hand. He just stands there, still a step away- making sure Tim doesn’t feel crowded up against the door, Tim thinks. Jason’s grip on his hand is firm but not too tight, a reassuring weight, like an anchor keeping Tim grounded.

“I’m sorry,” Tim says again.

“Why are you sorry, Timmy?”

Jason seems so _concerned_ , and that combined with a fresh wave of burnt spicy _worried alpha_ scent is the only excuse Tim has for what comes tumbling out of his mouth, unbidden. “I’m sorry. I’m supposed to be better than this, I’m supposed to be _good_.”

“You are good,” Jason says immediately, and Tim shakes his head because no, he’s _not_ , he’s not good, he’s never been good enough. If he were good enough, he wouldn’t want Jason to bite him so badly. If he were good enough, Jason might actually do it.

Jason growls at that, a displeased noise that cuts right to Tim’s core, and Tim flinches.

“Sorry,” Jason says, voice still rough with alpha growl, but holding it back. He hesitates, then: “Tim, will you come with me?”

Tim tilts his head, confused.

“Into my den,” Jason clarifies. “Please? It would- it would really make me feel better.”

Tim is- Tim does not know what to do with that. His hindbrain is screaming at him to say yes, to do as Jason says, and Tim really, really doesn’t want to fight it. He nods, and lets Jason gently pull him away by the hand, leading him into his bedroom. Jason shuts the door behind them like he needs the security of a closed room, and sits down in an armchair, pulling Tim into his lap. Tim lets himself be pulled, settling with his head on Jason’s shoulder, Jason’s armed wrapped around him.

“Thank you,” Jason says, and Tim doesn’t understand why Jason’s thanking _him_ when he’s the one that’s in heaven, his instincts soothed by warm alpha, trusted alpha, and the way Jason’s scent is slowly shifting from burnt worry to warm contentment. He nuzzles his head into Jason’s shoulder before he realizes what he’s doing and freezes, body going tense.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jason shushes him. “Hey, that’s okay.” Jason pets his back, and the touch makes Tim want to melt, easing the tension in his shoulders just a bit. He lets his head fall back onto Jason’s shoulder, but he doesn’t nuzzle this time.

He can’t help his scent, though, and anxiety is still trickling off of him.

“Tim, what’s wrong? Can you tell me, please?”

Tim shakes his head.

The worried tinge is back, in Jason’s scent and in his voice.

“Do you need me to let you go?” Careful, manufactured neutrality again.

Tim shakes his head again, probably too quickly.

“Tim. Tell me what you need.” Jason loses the neutrality, the tiniest hint of alpha starting to creep into his voice.

Tim can’t possibly tell him. He doesn’t know how he could possibly make the words come.

“Tim.” Jason’s voice comes out all alpha, low and dark. “Tell. Me.” Jason growls out the order like it’s hard to form words.

“It’s… too much,” Tim grits out. _I’m too much_ , he means. _I’m always too much._

Jason’s teeth bare at that, like he wants to snarl. “Fucking try me.”

Tim shakes his head, biting his lip. “I _can’t_.”

“Yes, you can.” Jason tightens his grip around Tim, fingers pressing hard into his back. “Baby bird. Please. Tell me what you want.” Jason digs his nails in.

Tim finally breaks at that, and the words come rushing out, in the tiniest, faintest whisper. “Want you to keep me.”

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Jason breathes out.

Tim’s absolutely mortified. “I’m sorry. You don’t- you don’t have to- you don’t owe me anything, you don’t have to pretend-” He starts to pull back out of Jason’s arms.

“You shut the fuck up right now.” Jason practically snarls out the words, and Tim obeys, instinctively ducking his head at Jason’s growl and going still.

“Don’t you _know_ , baby bird? Don’t you know how bad I want to keep you? Want to keep you all to myself, all the time. Do you understand me? I told you I was yours if you wanted. And I want you to be _mine_.” Jason’s eyes lock with Tim’s and they’re dark and fierce, intense.

Tim’s shaking at the words. Yes, yes, he wants to be Jason’s, wants that so _bad_.

Jason leans in and kisses him, just as intensely, full of tongue and teeth, and Tim leans into it, kisses Jason just as desperately.

Jason pulls back and looks him in the eyes again. “I am going to keep you,” Jason whispers to him. “You wanna be mine? Then I’ll _make_ you mine. And if you don’t believe me when I tell you, then I’m going to _show_ you. I’m not going _anywhere_.”

Tim can’t help but keen at that, and he tries to muffle the noise in Jason’s shoulder, but Jason holds him away with strong arms and the noise comes out, fills the space between them with needy omega. Jason’s answering rumble is the best thing Tim’s ever heard, like everything he’s ever wanted.

“Stand up for me,” Jason tells him, moving his arms to give Tim room to do that. Tim’s reluctant to leave Jason’s warm, safe arms, but he wants to do as Jason says. He gets to his feet in front of the armchair. “Good boy,” Jason tells him, and Tim feels his whole body shudder.

“Take your clothes off. Can you do that for me, baby?” It’s a genuine question, like Jason thinks Tim might not be able to, might be too weak or far gone to manage it, and the thought makes heat pool in Tim’s belly. He can, though, and he nods, pulling off his shirt, his pants. He expects Jason to strip, too, but Jason does no such thing, makes no move to rid himself of his own clothes. Instead he just watches. Jason looks at Tim with such intensity that Tim can feel his ears burning with embarrassment, and fights the urge to cover himself.

“Turn around for me,” Jason says in a low, dark voice. Tim does, nervously. Jason’s not going to hurt him, Tim reminds himself. He wouldn’t.

There’s a shifting noise as Jason stands up, then steps forward, pressing his body up against Tim’s back, covering Tim’s smaller body with his own. Tim feels Jason’s clothes, rough up against his own naked skin. Jason’s hands take a firm grip on Tim’s hips, holding him in place.

Jason leans down to speak directly in Tim’s ear.

“You’re mine, do you hear me?” Jason’s voice is low and dark. It’s almost angry, even.

“You are _mine_.” One hand comes up and pinches one of Tim’s nipples, and Tim muffles a little yelp of pain.

“These are mine,” Jason says, tugging at Tim’s tit. His hand trails down, coming to rest on Tim’s hard cock, and Tim pushes into Jason’s hand before he can help himself. “This is mine.” Jason’s hand slips lower, teasing over the entrance to Tim’s cunt. “This is mine.” Jason keeps one hand on Tim’s crotch, and the other hand comes to rest on the curve of Tim’s stomach, where he’s starting to show. “And _this_ is mine.”

“Your pups,” Tim whispers.

Jason gives a pleased rumble. “That’s right, baby. My pups. _My_ omega.”

With that, it’s like someone’s cut Tim’s strings, and his legs give out underneath him.

He fights it automatically. He’s too trained at this point to do anything else. _Not allowed. Not safe. Don’t show weakness. It’s too much, too submissive. They don’t want that. They don’t want you._ He struggles to remain upright, to stay on his feet, to not submit, even though he desperately wants to.

“It’s okay, baby bird,” Jason whispers in his ear. “You’re safe. You’re allowed to want this, Timmy, I promise.” The hand that isn’t resting possessively on his stomach comes back up, to the nape of his neck, fingers and thumb squeezing on either side in a hard scruff, sending another wave of submission over him. The hand pushes down, and Tim finally drops to his knees, making a slightly strangled noise.

“That’s it, baby bird,” Jason’s voice rumbles from behind him. His hand is still on Tim’s neck, and Tim can feel the way Jason’s standing over him. “Good boy. This is where you belong.”

That makes Tim want to cry, and he’s not sure if it’s because the idea fills him with shame or because he likes it so much. Jason pets his hair, and Tim pushes back into the touch, loving the feel of Jason’s strong hands. It’s so satisfying, finally being on his knees for Jason.

Jason moves around in front of him, still petting his hair. “Open your mouth, baby,” Jason instructs. “Keep your hands on your knees.”

Tim obeys, sitting back on his heels, resting his hands on his knees, palms down. He lets his mouth fall open, tongue slightly out, and looks up at Jason. Jason’s face is full of pride and love, his scent full of _happy alpha_ , and that soothes Tim a little. Jason unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. Tim feels a hot rush in his cunt at the sight of it, the way it’s so big that it fills up Jason’s hand as he strokes it.

“You want this, don’t you baby.”

Tim nods just a little, mouth still open wide, tongue starting to loll out. It makes his mouth water, the way he can smell Jason’s cock. He wants to taste it again, feel Jason’s thick alpha musk coating the inside of his mouth.

“Okay, sweetheart, you can have it. Stay still for me, baby.”

Jason tugs on the hair at the back of Tim’s head, tilting his face up. He brings his cock closer to Tim’s mouth, and Tim has to fight to keep from moving, to keep himself from leaning forward and closing his lips around the head the way he so desperately wants to. He desperately wants to be good for Jason, too, and that wins out.

“Tongue out,” Jason says, and Tim sticks his tongue out farther, letting it hang all the way out of his mouth.

“Good boy,” Jason rumbles. He presses the tip of his cock against Tim’s tongue, letting it weigh heavily on him. God, he tastes even better than Tim remembered. Jason rubs his cock on Tim’s tongue a bit, and Tim can taste a sharp burst of precome.

Jason releases Tim’s hair and grabs his jaw instead, fingers and thumb pressing in hard to either side, holding it in place.

“Stay just like that, little bird.” Ever so slowly, Jason pushes forward with his hips, pushing his cock into Tim’s mouth, then back into his throat. He pushes until Tim’s lips are flush with his pelvis, face nestled into dark curls, the edges of Jason’s jeans pressing into his cheeks. The scent is overwhelming, the delicious musky taste of Jason’s cock, the peppery alpha pheromones, all fogging up Tim’s head. Jason holds him there for one beat. Two. Three. Four. Five. Tim can’t breathe, his throat completely full and blocked by Jason’s fat cock. Before he can really start to hurt from lack of air, Jason eases up, pulls back enough that Tim can breathe in his nose.

“So good, baby,” Jason groans. “You take my cock so well, baby bird.”

Jason pushes forward again, slowly sliding his cock in up to the hilt, then just as slowly pulling back, leaving just the head inside Tim’s mouth. He does it again, tantalizingly slow. He starts to go slightly faster, dragging his cock in and out of Tim’s throat, and Tim relaxes around it.

“Oh, that’s it. Just relax, sweetheart. Relax and focus on my cock, baby.”

Jason releases Tim’s jaw, moving around to the back of Tim’s head, finding a handful of hair and taking a tight grip. Jason speeds up and finds a rhythm, steadily fucking Tim’s mouth. Tim can feel Jason’s cock rubbing up against the back of his throat, fucking his throat raw, and knows he’s going to be feeling that for hours.

Tim’s head goes blissfully, perfectly blank, in a way it almost never does. The repetitive motions rock him into it, and Tim stays relaxed, stays focused on Jason’s cock, keeps his hands on his knees, just like he was told.

“Good boy,” Jason is saying. “So good, baby bird. You’re so good at this, take my cock down your throat so well.” One of Jason’s hands comes down to stroke Tim’s throat, feeling the way it’s stretched out by Jason’s cock, light, barely-there touches with his fingertips.

“You love that, don’t you baby. Love when I fuck your pretty face.”

He does, he loves it so much. Loves the way it feels, letting Jason control his head with a fistful of his hair, loves the way Jason feels inside of him. Tim can feel Jason’s knot start to swell, pushing at the inside of his mouth. His jaw is getting sore, throat is starting to ache from being fucked, and Jason doesn’t let up, keeping his cock driving down Tim’s throat.

“I’m gonna come down your throat, baby bird,” Jason tells him, voice raspy and gravely. “I’m gonna knot your fucking face.”

Tim can’t really make noise with his throat full of Jason’s huge cock, but he knows he’d be whining if he could, and he suckles at Jason’s cock eagerly, wordlessly begging Jason to give him his come. He can feel Jason’s knot in his mouth as it slowly gets bigger, and he wonders if it’ll even fit, if he’ll actually be able to take it. He wants to, wants to be good for Jay, to take everything his alpha gives him.

The growl Jason lets out as he comes is loud and fierce, a rumbling, claiming noise that fills the whole space. His knot blows wide, pushing Tim’s cheeks out, forcing his jaw open. Jason’s cock is shoved so far down Tim’s throat that he can’t really taste his come, but he can feel it, wave after wave of hot, thick come pouring down his throat. There’s so _much_ of it, and Tim swallows desperately, over and over, trying to take it all down, keep it all inside him. Jason holds him there, his mouth full to bursting, unable to breathe around the heavy flow of come pouring into his belly.

“Take it,” Jason growls. “Take my load, baby. Take it all for me, every fucking drop.”

Jason finishes coming, finally, and Tim can breathe again, taking in little bits of air through his nose, down the back of his throat.

Jason is purring, fingers stroking through Tim’s hair. “Oh, baby. You look so sweet with my knot in your mouth. I bet that _hurts_ , doesn’t it baby?” Tim doesn’t dare try to nod with his mouth and throat stuffed so full. He tries to make a noise for Jason, but nothing comes out, vocal cords not able to work around the cock in his throat. He strains his eyes, trying to look up at Jason’s face, but he’s tied too close to Jason’s body, and all he can see is Jason’s shirt.

“Does it make your jaw all sore?” Jason strokes a hand over Tim’s jaw, over his cheek where it’s stretched painfully over Jason’s knot, his touch feather-light. “Such a good little bird, taking it anyway. I wanted to do this last time, but I didn’t want to deprive your poor needy cunt while you were all heated up.”

Tim shivers at that, and he’s sure Jason can smell as another rush of slick flows out of him.

“Oh, baby. You’re going to stay right here for me. You look so good like this, you know that? So pretty. On your knees, naked for me. Fat with my pups. Your little tits out where I can play with them. Drooling all over my knot in your mouth. Gonna keep you like this all the time.” Jason pets him and loves on him, and the scent of _proud alpha_ fills Tim’s head and makes him dizzy with joy. “Oh, I’m so happy I pupped you, baby bird.”

Tim doesn’t know how long they stay like that, Jason tied in his mouth, petting and praising him, but eventually, Jason’s knot starts to go down. Jason pulls his cock out slowly, carefully, using a hand in Tim’s hair for leverage, and once it’s out Tim collapses against Jason’s thigh. Fuck, his mouth _aches_. It’s going to be hard to talk for a while, at least.

Jason pets his head again, holding him close against Jason’s leg. “That made you all wet, didn’t it, baby?”

Tim lets out the faintest little whine, throat still wrecked.

“Oh, I know it did,” Jason rumbles. “I can smell it, baby, how wet you are for me.”

Jason tugs at his hair, pulling him away from where he’s slumped against Jason’s leg, pushing him back to sit on his heels again. “Show me, baby bird.”

Tim whimpers. Jason pushes against the inside of Tim’s knee with the toe of his boot, nudging his knees open. Tim obeys, spreading his knees, letting Jason see between his legs. He’s dripping wet, making a mess of his thighs. He might be making a mess of the carpet, even.

“So pretty, baby bird,” Jason praises. “That’s so good. Come here.”

Jason grabs his shoulders and pulls him up. Tim’s legs feel weak, half asleep from being pinned underneath him for so long. Jason hauls him towards the bed and sets him down on it. Then, Jason finally gets naked, shedding his clothes off and leaving him in all his naked glory, before crawling onto the bed to join him. Jason settles in the center of the bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard, and brings Tim in between his legs, his back to Jason’s chest. Jason’s arms wrap around Tim’s front, one tight across his chest, the other resting a gentle hand on Tim’s stomach.

“Oh, you’re so worked up, sweetheart,” Jason murmurs in his ear. Tim squirms at that. He _is_. His cock’s so hard it almost hurts, and his cunt’s so wet and empty, aching for something to fill it up. Jason’s hand drifts down, teasing at the folds of Tim’s cunt. Tim whines, despite the protest in his sore throat, trying to buck forward, get Jason’s fingers inside him.

“No, no, baby, don’t do that.” Jason keeps him still with his other arm, not letting Tim push onto his fingers, and Tim makes a frustrated little noise.

Jason nuzzles at his ear, kisses the side of his head, gentle and loving. “You don’t want my fingers, baby. You want my cock.”

Tim shudders, cunt clenching down on nothing.

Jason murmurs lowly, directly into Tim’s ear. “Give me a minute, baby, and I’ll give it to you. Be patient for me. Can you do that, baby bird?”

Tim doesn’t know, squirming in Jason’s grip, but he nods. He _wants_ to be patient for Jason, to be good for him. And he absolutely wants Jay’s cock again.

Jason keeps teasing him, light touches on his cock, his cunt, not enough to give him the friction he wants. Just enough to drive him mad, keep him aching and desperate, writhing and whimpering in Jason’s arms.

Finally, _finally_ , Jason stops, says “Okay, baby bird. I’m gonna give you what you need.”

Jason pushes him forward, up onto his knees, and then again, making Tim catch himself with his hands, balance on all fours. Finally, Jason puts a heavy hand on Tim’s back and pushes, pressing Tim’s chest into the bed. He’s making Tim _present_ for him, and the knowledge makes Tim go weak.

Jason gets up on his knees behind Tim, grabbing his hips. He doesn’t finger him open at all, just presses the head of his big, thick cock up against Tim’s entrance, making Tim whimper.

“Easy, baby,” Jason says in a rough voice. “I’ve got you, baby.”

Jason pushes his cock in, and Tim gasps at the sudden stretch, the way his cunt is suddenly so deliciously full, the ache inside him finally satisfied.

“You’re so good for me, baby bird,” Jason rumbles. “You feel so good inside, so nice for me.”

Jason starts to move inside him, slowly, pressing up against all the right spots inside of him, making him see stars. The hot heavy scent of alpha arousal surrounds him, and his face is pressed into the sheets that smell of Jason, his scent surrounding him, enveloping him, claiming him.

“You’ve got such a sweet little cunt, baby bird. I’m gonna put it to good use, don’t worry.”

Tim shudders, and Jason starts moving faster, his rough hands pinning Tim’s hips in place. “You like that, don’t you? You like being used. Being useful for me.”

Tim whimpers and cries. Yes, he just wants to be good, wants Jason to want him, to use Tim’s cunt to make himself feel good. Jason fucks him hard, and Tim melts into the mattress, going boneless at all the sensation.

“You’re gonna get so big and fat, full of my pups,” Jason says, and the image makes Tim shake. “Gonna keep you just like that, baby bird. Gonna keep you fat and pregnant, keep you safe in my den. Gonna keep you warm and bred and safe, baby, my pretty little omega mate.”

“Please,” Tim whines, voice hoarse and raw. “Please, please.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Jason says, and it’s not a question.

“You’re mine, baby bird,” Jason tells him. “You’re my omega. You are _my bitch._ I own your fucking womb, do you hear me?”

Tim feels a pricking in his eyes as they fill with tears, starts letting out choked little cries. It’s too much, too good. "Yes, yes _please._ "

Jason growls again. “ _I_ own it. And I’m gonna keep it full of _my_ pups. I’m never gonna stop breeding you, baby. That’s a fucking promise.”

Tim can’t speak, can barely breathe, just lets out a long, thready whine. Jason fucks him _hard_ , and he knows he’s gonna be sore in the morning, it’s so delicious, so _good_.

“What a _good_ bitch you are. My perfect little breeding bitch, so good for me.” Tim shudders and shakes, cunt clenching. He loses his brace on his elbows and falls face-first into the mattress. Yes, he'll be Jason's good bitch, he'll be so good.

“You’re gonna whelp my pups like the good little omega breeding bitch that you are.” Jason’s voice is pure alpha, pure claiming possessiveness, and it’s the most delicious noise Tim’s ever heard. “And when you go into heat again? A _real_ heat this time? I’m gonna fuck another litter of pups into you, baby.”

Tim’s face is wet from tears, and he cries harder, gasping sobs. Jason’s cock, Jason’s words, it’s so good, so much. Jason pets his head as he cries, soothing him, but never stops fucking him, driving hard into his cunt.

“Alpha,” Tim chokes out, unable to stop himself.

Shit. He’s never called Jason that before, never would have. It’s… old-fashioned, for starters. It has _implications_.

Jason growls, deep and low, a primal, possessive sound, and his hips snap up, shoving his cock into Tim as deep as he can. “That’s _right_ , omega. I’m your alpha. Say it again.”

Tim whimpers, overwhelmed by Jason’s noises, his words, his smell, the delicious feeling of his huge cock filling him up. His alpha.

“Say it,” Jason orders, voice full of gravely alpha dominance.

“Alpha?” Tim asks, softly.

Jason rumbles, long and dark. “Yeah, baby bird. _Good_ omega, so good. Again.”

“ _Alpha_ ,” Tim whines, a broken noise through his ragged throat. He's absolutely wrecked, so happy, can't believe he's _allowed,_ that Jason's letting him say it.

“Fucking hell. That’s right, baby. _I’m_ your alpha.”

The thought is too overwhelming, too perfect. _My alpha_.

“Want me to give you my come, baby?” Jason’s getting close now, Tim can feel it, the way his knot is starting to push inside Tim’s cunt.

“Yes, Jay, please,” Tim begs, sniffling through his tears. “Please, Alpha, please give me your come.”

“Oh I’m gonna, baby bird,” Jason growls. “Gonna keep you fucked full of come. Gonna get you a plug and make you keep it _in_ , keep my come where it fucking _belongs_.”

The thought makes Tim shiver, makes his cunt pulse. He wants Jason’s come, wants it inside of him all the time. He’s got one load in his stomach and he’s going to get another in his cunt, and that’s exactly how it should be.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” and again, it’s not a question. “I should make you wear a plug all the time. Come in your cunt every fucking morning and then stuff you with a plug, make you wear it all day. Make you keep my come in your little bitch cunt all day. Maybe then you’ll remember who you belong to. When you have a hot load of come in you, a big fat toy so you can’t move without remembering it’s in you. Then you’ll remember who the fuck your alpha is.”

Jason fucks him harder, faster, knot getting bigger all the time, chasing his own pleasure, just using Tim’s cunt to get there.

“Everybody’s gonna know exactly who owns you. Won’t let you go anywhere without my come dripping out of your cunt, so _everybody_ can smell it. They’re gonna know you’re mine. My omega, full of _my_ come, _my_ pups.”

Tim whines and whines at that. God, he can’t breathe, it’s too much, too perfect.

Jason growls and snarls as he comes, his knot blowing wide again, stretching Tim’s cunt open, making him so full, and Tim keens, overcome with pleasure.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Jason growls out. “Do you fucking hear me? You are _mine_. No one, fucking _no one_ is _ever_ going to take you away from me.”

Jason presses his body over Tim’s back, and Tim knows what he’s going to do, but he still whimpers and turns his head, baring his throat, begging for Jason’s teeth, “Please _please_ -”

Jason bites down hard on his neck, and the pain of it makes Tim cry out and come, his cock spraying all over the sheets, cunt clenching over and over on Jason’s knot as the pleasure rushes through him. If his knot and his teeth weren’t enough, Jason shakes him by the neck, and it sends another deep wave of submission through Tim, makes him keen. Jason keeps his teeth in him, and holds the bite through all the aftershocks, till Tim stops twitching against him. Then he licks at the spot, at the imprints of his teeth. It’s gonna bruise _bad_ , be all black and purple, gonna stay for _weeks_.

“You were so good for me, omega,” Jason says softly, and Tim feels warmth and pride glowing in his chest.

Jason tugs at his shoulder, rolling them over to their side, so that they’re lying on the bed, spooning, still tied tight together. Jason’s arms wrap around him, one leg coming up over his, and gently wipes Tim’s face with his hands, rubbing his tears away. Jason presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. “You were absolutely perfect, baby bird. You’re always so wonderful, so perfect.”

Tim nuzzles into the blankets happily, eyes closed, letting out tiny little omega purrs. He’s so relaxed and warm and safe, wrapped up in his alpha. He gives a happy little wriggle against Jason, and Jason rumbles back at him, his own deep, contented purr.

“My omega. Gonna keep you, baby bird. I promise.”

Tim falls asleep just like that, safe in Jason’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this update, please let me know in comments!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different!
> 
> For everyone who was asking where tf Dick is in all of this, here you go!

Dick lopes through the cave, past Bruce at the bat-computer, heading to change into his suit.

“Where are you going?” Bruce isn’t looking at him, but his voice echoes through the empty cave.

“Tim found another hotspot,” Dick says. “Gonna go check it out.”

There’s a tense pause from Bruce. “I can check it out.”

“No need,” Dick shrugs. “Timmy and I got this one, you can keep working on the big picture.”

“Dick. You can’t go out there.”

Dick hates this, this stupid, circling conversation they keep having. Still, he keeps his tone light. “C’mon, B, you know I can handle myself. I survived the alien army, I’ll be fine checking out their leftover wormholes.”

Bruce’s face is drawn as he turns toward him. “You don’t need to do that.”

Dick raises his eyebrows. “Somebody does, and I vote me.”

Bruce steps forward, reaching a hand out. “No. You’re-”

“I swear to god, if you say ‘compromised’ I will break your nose,” Dick snaps.

Bruce’s hand stills in midair.

“Don’t you dare try to bench me. You don’t get to do that anymore.” Dick spits out the words, suddenly angry. How many times are they going to have this fight? How many times is he going to have to convince Bruce that he can take care of himself, that Bruce doesn’t actually get to fucking control him?

There’s a long pause. Bruce draws his hand back, but otherwise doesn’t move.

“Dick. When’s the last time you were in Bludhaven.”

Dick pauses. The way Bruce says it, Dick knows that B already knows the answer to his own question. It’s one of his more annoying habits, and that’s saying something. 

“I mean, there’s been aliens-” Dick starts, but Bruce cuts him off.

“The alien incursion hasn’t been a high threat level since we closed the original portal. The others left days ago.”

Dick thinks about it for a second. He guesses he could have gone back to his city before this, but it just hadn’t really occurred to him?

“Dick, you’ve been spending all your nights at the manor for the past three weeks.”

“So? Should I not be?” Dick’s tone is acidic. Because if Bruce is really about to throw him out again, Dick is going to be beyond pissed.

“I- Dick, _no_ , that’s not what I meant.” Bruce has a faintly pained expression on his face, and Dick softens, if only slightly.

“What did you mean, then? What does that have to do with anything?”

“You’re pregnant.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Bruce had been the one to figure that out in the first place, which is still kind of awkward. But anyways, it hardly clears things up. “I’m pregnant, not incapable. And getting knocked up does not mean I’m suddenly okay with all your controlling crap.”

Bruce furrows his brow, and when he speaks, his voice is rougher than Dick was expecting. “Dick. You’ve spent more time in your room in the past three weeks than you did in the previous six months. You’re not just in the manor, you’re staying in your room. You’re avoiding all the common spaces. You’ve gone to ground. And you’re _nesting_.”

Dick thinks about it. He didn’t think he’d been nesting. It’s not like he’s gone into the heat nest inside his old room at all. He’s just been staying at the manor because of the alien threat, wanting to stay where he can help. Wanting to stay close to Damian, keep an eye on him. Wanting to stay in his old room because it’s comfortable there, because it’s familiar, the one place in the manor where he has total control over the space, and all his blankets and pillows smell like him, and oh fuck, yeah, he’s totally nesting.

“Oh.”

No wonder Bruce is losing his mind. Dick nesting and not even realizing it? Acting like a pregnant omega that’s in danger? Going into a defensive position under Bruce’s own roof? Dick’s still annoyed with Bruce, but that does make a bit more sense. Bruce struggles to keep his alpha brain under check at the best of times, and this must have him going completely apeshit.

“I want you to come home.”

The words are completely out of the blue, and Dick cocks his head in surprise. “I thought we just established that I’ve _been_ here?”

“I mean really come home. Move back in. Have the pups here.” Bruce isn’t meeting his eyes, but Dick can smell bitter worry coming off him, with a sour tinge of guilt.

“What?”

“I should know better than to try and bench you.”

Dick blinks. That is… not something he thought Bruce would ever say to him.

Bruce keeps going, still not making eye contact with Dick. “Your mantles have never been mine to take away. Of _course_ you can handle yourself. You are competent and brilliant. I know I don’t need to protect you. But I want to.” Bruce’s voice is completely flat, like he’s trying so hard to keep a handle on his emotions that he can’t even risk letting a little bit through or he’ll completely lose it.

Honestly, Dick’s pretty close to losing it, too.

“I want you to stay where I can keep you safe. Not because I don’t trust you. Because you’re my pack. Because you’re my _son_.”

Dick blinks back tears. It’s not that he didn’t know, what he is to Bruce. What Bruce is to him. But it _matters_ , hearing him say it. Hearing him admit he’s wrong.

“Okay.”

Bruce startles, looking up at him.

“Okay?” His voice has lost its neutral tone, coming out rough with emotion.

“Yeah, B. I’ll come home.” Dick feels the weight of the word between them, the word he had to teach himself not to say after he left. But this _is_ home. “I want to come home.”

Bruce steps forward, hesitantly, and raises his hand again.

This time Dick takes it, pulling Bruce into a hug.

Bruce’s arms wrap around him, strong and gentle. He smells like love and like protective alpha, and Dick pushes his nose into Bruce’s neck.

Dick’s going to come home. The thought sparks a warm feeling deep in his chest. He’s going to have pups, here at home, surrounded by his pack that loves him.

It’s absolutely wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim is really starting to get tired of these aliens.

Three of them burst through as a new portal rips the sky open, crashing into downtown. Tim swears under his breath, rolling out of the way. His calculations were right this time, so that’s something. Now to get to the portal and see if he can jam it. He makes a run for it.

Next to him, Damian and Cass leap into action, tackling the lizards. They need to keep them contained, if they can, keep the carnage limited to this street. God knows Gotham has taken enough damage already, after weeks of this crap.

One of the lizards lands heavy in front of Tim, blocking his path, and screams. Its claws are digging into the concrete and its leathery wings beat the air, the reek of acid hanging heavy around it. This one is different than the others. Where the others have all been shades of green, this one has a rippling purple sheen spreading across its green scales. The alien screeches again, craning its head, and it launches itself forward, claws out, pouncing towards Tim.

Tim tucks and rolls, fast as ever.

It’s not quite fast enough. The lizard’s claws catch his shoulder and rake down, tearing through the armor, and Tim cries out in pain. The alien screeches again as it grabs him and throws him, and Tim goes hurtling into the concrete as the alien takes to the sky and dashes away.

“Red!” Damian yells, from where he’s fighting one of the other lizards. He knocks it in the head and disengages, then charges over to Tim, who’s a crumpled heap on the asphalt.

Tim’s okay. It’s not that deep, he should be okay. He should get up. Why can’t he get up?

“Red Robin, status,” Damian says tersely, crouching down by his head.

“I- I’m okay,” Tim says, or he tries to, but the words come out slurred.

It must be venomous, he realizes. The oddly colored one, it had some kind of toxin on its claws. He’s having trouble moving, so some kind of paralytic. Tim tries to raise a hand, and manages a pathetic twitch.

“Fuck,” Damian says.

Before Tim realizes fully what’s happening, Damian has grabbed him, lifted him into a fireman’s carry, and is hauling him out of the fray, tucking down a side street.

It’s so unfair, Tim thinks dazedly. Damian got taller than him a couple years ago, and now he’s strong enough to carry Tim like he weighs nothing? Absolute bullshit. Tim wants a refund.

“I’m okay, Robin,” Tim tries to say. It sounds more like “m’kay, r’bin.”

“Red Robin is down,” Damian is saying, and there’s an eruption of voices in Tim’s ear. “We need evacuation _now._ ”

No, Tim thinks. Cass. The aliens. They need to help Cass.

“Batmobile enroute, ETA three minutes,” Batman bites out in a gruff voice.

“Black Bat needs reinforcements,” Damian says, then turns to Tim. “Red. Can you hear me?” The words sound very far away, and Tim’s voice won’t cooperate.

That’s the last thing Tim remembers before it all goes black.

**…**

Tim hasn’t opened his eyes yet, but he can tell there’s a very bright light. There’s also a beeping noise coming from somewhere. And a deep, dull ache in his shoulder. A chemical smell, like disinfectant.

Tim opens his eyes. He’s in the medbay. There’s an IV in his arm. He’s propped up in the cot. Pieces come rushing back: alleyway, purple-green alien, a claw in his shoulder. Right. Fuck.

A few feet away, Damian is sitting in a chair, doing something on his phone.

“Damian,” Tim says. His voice comes out hoarse and raw. He sounds awful. He doesn’t feel much better.

Damian startles, looking up at him. “You’re awake.” He stands and moves over, grabbing a cup with a bent straw in it and holding it out.

Tim takes it, with the arm that doesn’t feel like it’s on fire, and takes some sips. He hands the cup back to Damian, who takes it and sets it down.

“How long?” Tim asks.

“About a day,” Damian says.

“The aliens? Did the portal get closed? Is everyone else alright, the purple one is venomous and-”

“Everyone else is safe,” Damian cuts him off. “The portal closed naturally before your jamming program could be attempted. The alien that attacked you has hidden itself; we are tracking it. The rest of the threat was neutralized by Black Bat and Spoiler.”

Tim breathes a sigh of relief. Not a perfect score, but much better than it could have been. They’ll need to test the jamming on a different portal, but now that his prediction algorithm has a lock on the anomalies, they should be able to find them much more easily.

Another thought occurs to him, and suddenly Tim’s blood runs cold.

“The pups,” Tim says frantically, trying to push himself up on his good arm, scrabbling to get up. “Damian, the _pups_.”

Damian grabs him to keep him in the cot, holds him down, holds him steady. “The pups are safe.”

It takes a few seconds for Tim to stop panicking.

“You’re sure?”

“Alfred is,” Damian replies, and that does help with the panic. “The toxin was short-lived. The pups are unscathed.”

Tim slumps back in the cot, and Damian releases his hold.

“Okay,” Tim says. “Okay, that’s good.”

“I should let the others know you’re awake,” Damian says, turning away.

“Dami, wait,” Tim says, grabbing his arm. Damian looks back, tilting his head to the side. “Thanks for getting me out of there. Me and the pups.”

Damian snorts, but there’s a tiny upturn playing at the sides of his mouth. “You are welcome. If I had failed to do so, Jason would have had my head.”

Tim lets out his own snorting laugh at that. “Okay, maybe.”

“Richard never would have forgiven me,” Damian says, and the smile disappears at that. He looks soberly serious as he goes on. “And indeed, neither would I have forgiven myself.”

That twists Tim’s gut like a vice, and he squeezes Damian’s arm.

“You gotta cool it with the savior complex, pup,” Tim says. “Gonna give yourself an ulcer before you’re twenty.”

The tiniest of smiles returns. “You first,” Damian says, turning his hand to squeeze Tim back.

Tim chuckles, closing his eyes and releasing his grip, letting his arm fall to the bed. “Yeah, well, B before all of us.”

The silence that follows tells Tim everything he needs to know.

Tim sighs heavily. “He’s standing right behind me, isn’t he.”

He opens his eyes again, and sure enough, Bruce is standing in the doorway. It might be uncharitable to call it looming, but B has a way of making anytime he stands look like looming.

“Hey, B,” Tim says, as Damian gives Bruce a nod and slips out of the medbay.

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asks. He grabs the chair Damian had been sitting in and pulls it closer to the cot, sits down within arm’s reach of Tim.

Tim wants to shrug, but is aware that would be a poor life choice at this point.

“I’m okay,” Tim says instead. “I’ve been better, I’ve been worse.”

That might have been the wrong thing to say, Tim realizes, as Bruce visibly tenses when he says “worse.”

“Sorry,” Tim says. “I really am okay, B.” He lifts his hand off the bed a bit, and Bruce reaches forward and takes it, clasping their hands together and resting them on the cot. He smells of stale worry and stale sweat, and Tim wonders when the last time Bruce slept was.

“You,” Bruce starts, before breaking off. There’s a pause.

“I,” and Bruce cuts off again, staring into the middle distance behind Tim’s head.

Tim waits.

“You were in bad condition, when I arrived,” Bruce says finally.

And doesn’t that just mean more than B is saying.

“I’m safe, B,” Tim says softly, squeezing Bruce’s hand.

Bruce squeezes back, still averting his gaze like it’s painful to look at Tim. Maybe it is.

 **“** I want to keep it that way.” Bruce’s voice is gruff and quiet.

“I know,” Tim says, and he does know. “Me and the pups.”

Bruce nods, and finally looks at Tim. “You’re my pack,” Bruce says. “All of you. No matter what, you always will be.”

Tim smiles. “I know, B.” He gives Bruce’s hand another reassuring squeeze. “Can’t wait for them to meet their grandsire.”

There’s a rush of scent at that, as Bruce spikes with happy, proud alpha pheromones tinged with paternal fondness.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Bruce says softly.

Tim lets his eyes fall closed again. He’s completely wrung out and has the feeling he will be for a while. He breathes in deeply, and Bruce’s steady presence and scent slowly lull him into feeling safe. Dimly, he’s aware of Bruce slipping his hand out of his grasp and sitting back in the chair. Tim tucks his head to one side, shuffling into the pillow, and settles down to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Tim wakes up, he’s feeling better. His shoulder is definitely still injured, but the toxin seems to have left his system. He stretches and sits up, testing the movement in his legs and uninjured arm.

“Ah, Master Timothy,” Alfred says, walking into the medbay. “How are we feeling?”

“Better,” Tim says. “Just my shoulder, at this point.”

Alfred bustles around, taking Tim’s vitals, changing his bandages, taking his IV out. Tim just sits and watches. Finally, Alfred hands him a cup of juice and a few pain pills and Tim knocks them back.

“Well, you appear to be correct,” Alfred says. “You ought to make a full recovery. You will stay on bed rest for two more days.”

Tim groans. “Really?”

“Yes, Master Timothy. Recovering from a serious injury and a novel toxic substance will require time, and indeed, caution,” Alfred says, firmly but not unkindly. “Particularly given your current condition.”

Tim sighs. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll let the others know you’re up to receiving visitors,” Alfred tells him. He takes one of Tim’s hands and gives it a warm squeeze, gently scenting his wrist. Alfred’s scent is full of exasperated fondness, as it so often is, and his steady beta pheromones, like warm cotton.

Tim smiles up at him. “Thanks, Alfie.”

Alfred heads into the cave, and Tim doesn’t have to wait long for his visitors.

“Timmy! You’re awake!” Dick all but bursts into the medbay, closely followed by Damian and Bruce. The scent of relief hangs in the air, and Tim supposes he can’t blame them.

“Hey,” Tim says, as Dick comes to hug him, full of his usual exuberance but being careful of Tim’s shoulder. Bruce and Damian stay a few steps back, letting Dick have his moment.

“You gave us a scare, baby bird,” Dick murmurs in his ear, nosing against Tim’s cheek.

“Sorry,” Tim says quietly, brushing his own nose lightly against Dick’s face.

Bruce reaches over and ruffles Tim’s hair, and Tim turns to press his head into Bruce’s hand for a moment. “Alfred says you’re doing better.”

“Yeah, I am,” Tim says. “It feels like the paralytic’s worn off.”

Dick looks over at Bruce. “I want him in my room.”

To Tim’s surprise, Bruce doesn’t try to argue with Dick about keeping Tim in the medbay, he just nods.

“I have a room,” Tim tries, but Dick fixes him with a glare. Tim lasts about ten seconds meeting Dick’s gaze before he gives up, sighing heavily.

“Dami, can you give us a hand?” Dick asks.

“I don’t need to be carried,” Tim protests. “It’s just my shoulder, I can walk.”

“I absolutely cannot,” Damian snarks, stepping towards Tim. “I am not your pack mule, Richard.” He reaches underneath Tim and gathers him in his arms, gently scooping him up.

“Aww, c’mon, put me down. Is there no dignity, no respect,” Tim says dramatically, wrapping his arms around Damian’s neck. “I don’t wanna be carried.”

Damian tuts at him. “You should not have gotten injured, then.”

“It wasn’t exactly my idea,” Tim complains, even as he rests his head on Damian’s shoulder and tucks himself comfortably against his chest. Damian smells of pack-fondness and dry amusement, and his alpha spice is like dragon’s blood, rich and complex.

Bruce steps back to let them through, the smallest smile on his lips and a tiny whiff of paternal affection in his scent.

Dick leads the way, and Damian carries him up the cave steps, through the hallways, to Dick’s room. When they get there, Dick opens the door for them and leads them inside. Tim expects them to go to the bed and is surprised when Dick takes them over to his nest room instead and opens the door.

“Here,” Dick says, reaching his arms out.

Damian sets Tim down gently on his feet just outside the doorway, careful to avoid stepping in the nest’s entrance. He passes Tim over so he’s leaning on Dick, who props him up with one arm around his ribs.

“Do you have him?” Damian asks, and Dick smiles.

“Yeah, I got it from here. Thanks, Dami.” He reaches his free hand out and Damian takes it, pressing it once. Damian turns to leave as Dick starts to help Tim forward, and Tim hears the door of Dick’s bedroom click closed behind him.

Dick takes him inside his nest and shuts the door behind them. Like all the nest rooms in the manor, it’s full of soft cushions, nesting pillows, and blankets, with soft, low lights. It’s one of the luxuries of a big old house like Wayne Manor, having omega quarters with nests built in, four solid walls keeping everything close and safe. It’s so much better than nesting on a bed with curtains hung around it or making a space on the floor between the back of a couch and a wall.

Dick’s nest in particular has a fair amount of pillows in his favored Nightwing blue, Tim notes with amusement, and soft fuzzy blankets tossed around. Dick’s scent is everywhere, sunk deep into all the fabric, and its rich, deep vanilla floods Tim’s nose. Dick settles him on one of the cushions, bringing pillows to prop up his back and a blanket for his lap. Then Dick settles himself down close to Tim, their legs tangling together. It’s a comforting, easy touch.

“When did you move back in?” Tim asks. He only got a quick look at the bedroom, but it’s obvious from the messiness of it that Dick’s been staying there a lot more than usual.

Dick flushes. “Well. Um. I started nesting. And I may have, maybe, gone to ground at the manor.”

Tim nods. It makes sense, Dick coming home to roost. It’s the protective pack-omega thing to do.

“Jason’s still with Roy and Kori?” Tim asks.

“Yep,” Dick says. “They couldn’t get away yet, had some things to wrap up, but he should be back soon.” He reaches out and takes Tim’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Dick,” Tim starts, before cutting himself off. He’s not sure how to say this, how to ask this.

“Yeah, baby bird?” Dick leans over, noses into Tim’s neck, covering Tim’s scent glands in his lovely sugar-cookie scent. Then- Dick licks right over the bruised bite marks that Jason left. Tim inhales sharply, both in surprise and from the sensation, Dick’s warm, soft mouth on his skin mixed with the ache of prodding at a bruise.

“ _Dick_ ,” Tim says.

Dick pulls back a little, a mischievous smile on his face. “Yes, Tim?”

“What are you doing?” Tim can’t help the way his voice comes out, plaintive and anxious. “Why am I in your nest, Dick?” He knows his scent’s wavering, getting ugly worry-scent in Dick’s nice warm nest, and he hates that, but he can’t seem to stop it.

Dick’s smile disappears instantly, replaced by furrowed brows and concern. “I thought- I mean. Don’t you want to be? Did you not want to nest with me?”

Tim does, is the thing. A nest would be made so much better by sharing it with Dick. With his sweet, familiar scent, his warm, strong body, his reassuring presence, his light, sweet laugh, and his devilish grin.

“But.” Tim tries to form his thought. “Jason?”

“Yeah, and Jason,” Dick says, like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

Tim tries to process that. It’s not like he didn’t know _he_ was little bit bent, what with his old thing for Steph. It’s more of a surprise to learn that _Dick_ is, that Dick would be into other omegas. They’d done a little bit while they were in pollen-heat, but Tim had sorta figured that was kinda an extenuating circumstance, not necessarily an indication of actual attraction. Maybe he was wrong about that.

“I want both of you,” Dick says. His scent is full of pack-love and marshmallowy omega-comfort, and he pets at Tim’s shoulder soothingly. “What do you want, Timmy?”

Tim’s at a loss. “You really think this can work?” he blurts out. “An alpha and two omegas. I mean…” He trails off.

Dick sits back, looking thoughtful. He considers for a moment. “You know B got so much shit when he took me in? People couldn’t understand it, an alpha taking in a pup that wasn’t his. Said no self-respecting alpha would want to raise another sire’s pup. And with no mates, either.”

Tim does know, to some extent. He knows some people think it’s downright pathological, the way B’s taken in orphans and lost boys instead of getting mated and having his own litters. They’ve all heard the horrible things people say, at society events or in the tabloids.

“What’s your point?” Tim asks.

Dick shrugs. “I dunno, baby bird. Our family’s never been normal. I won’t pretend B’s been a perfect parent,” and here Tim lets out a little snort. “But I don’t think that’s why,” Dick goes on. “Yeah, maybe we won’t be a traditional pack, with a picket fence and 2.5 litters. But that doesn’t mean we won’t be happy.”

“You really think that?” Tim asks softly.

Dick takes his hand again, rubbing Tim’s wrist with his thumb. “Yeah, I really do. I mean, maybe this won’t work, maybe it’ll crash and burn. I don’t _think_ it will. But even if it did, it wouldn’t be a punishment for not conforming to traditional pack structure. We deserve a chance to try it.”

Dick’s scent is earnest, sweet and convincing. And Tim- Tim kinda really wants to let Dick convince him.

“Look at it this way. The question isn’t, ‘can an alpha and two omegas be happy together.’ The question is, can you be happy with Jay and me?” Dick cocks his head in question. “Because I _know_ I’d be happy with the two of you.”

Tim’s scent spikes at that, with a rush of fierce love for Dick and just a bit of sugar-sweet omega attraction, and Tim thinks there’s only one answer to that question. “Yeah, Dickie. I think I could be.”

Dick’s face breaks into a sunny, warm smile at that, and there’s an answering burst of love and interested omega in his own scent, as well as a bright sparkle of joy. He tugs at Tim’s good shoulder, pulling him into a soft kiss. Tim thinks he could get used to Dick’s kisses, the lovely, gentle way he insinuates himself into Tim’s mouth like he belongs there.

Dick ducks down to Tim’s neck again, pressing soft kisses and giving little kitten licks. Then he nips at one of Tim’s bruises. Tim yelps as the sharp feeling of teeth over already bruised and bitten skin sends a heavy rush of heat through him. Dick just giggles, licking over the spot he bit.

“What’s the matter, Tim-bird?”

Tim sighs, smiling despite himself. “You’re incorrigible.”

Dick grins. “Does that make you corrigible?”

Tim groans.

Dick just laughs, leaning in to kiss him again.

Tim nips at Dick’s lip in retaliation, and Dick makes a little noise, licking into his mouth. Dick pushes himself up against Tim’s uninjured side, getting close and rocking their bodies together. Tim wraps his left arm around him, keeping Dick pushed close as they make little noises into each other’s mouths, kissing and licking and sucking.

Tim whimpers as a rush of slick pulses through his cunt, the air filling with sweet omega arousal like sticky brown sugar. Dick’s hard cock is pressed up against Tim’s thigh, and Tim can smell how wet he is. Everything in him wants to reach out and touch, and the only thing stopping him is the stabbing pain in his shoulder that’s forcing his arm limp.

“Dickie,” Tim gasps into Dick’s mouth between kisses. “Dick, I can’t move my right arm.”

“Guess I’ll have to give you a hand,” Dick murmurs. He pulls back from Tim’s mouth and tugs Tim’s pants down, Tim obligingly lifting up so Dick can pull them off.

Dick reaches between Tim’s thighs and teases at his folds, rubbing around the entrance to his cunt, trailing a feather-light finger over his cock and making it twitch.

Tim makes a frustrated, impatient noise, and Dick lets out another little giggle. He moves between Tim’s legs and leans down, licking a stripe down Tim’s cock before burying his face in Tim’s cunt. Tim whimpers, rocking his hips up against Dick’s mouth, chasing the sweet feeling.

Dick mouths at him, working him with his lips. He flattens his tongue and licks in broad strokes, getting its soft, warm, firm touch all over Tim’s cunt. He reaches up for Tim’s cock and starts stroking it with one hand, setting a steady rhythm.

“Dick,” Tim says, breathless. “Oh my god, Dick.” His good hand comes to rest on Dick’s head. Not pushing or guiding, just resting in Dick’s hair so he can touch him and pet him.

Dick points his tongue and gently pushes it into Tim’s hole, licking inside him, and Tim lets out a little cry. Dick fucks him with his tongue and works his cock at the same time, and it’s too good, and Tim feels a familiar heat pooling inside of him.

“Dick,” Tim whimpers. “Dick, if you keep doing that I’m gonna come.”

Dick moans against Tim’s cunt, his scent spiking with heat, and he keeps working Tim over, stroking his cock firm and steady, sucking with his warm, hot mouth, his tongue pushing inside of Tim, licking right against that sweet spot- and Tim cries out and comes, drenching Dick’s face with slick, cock spilling all over Dick’s hand and Tim’s belly.

Tim gasps for air, heart pounding.

Dick sits up, smiling at him, his scent syrupy-sweet with heat and musky slick. He leans over to kiss Tim, and Tim can taste his own slick in Dick’s mouth, licks it off of Dick’s tongue.

Dick takes the hand that’s covered in Tim’s come and rubs it onto one of the pillows. He does the same with his slick, stroking softly at Tim’s cunt and then covering the cushion with it. He’s rubbing Tim’s scent into the fabric, and Tim’s cunt clenches at the thought.

“Want my nest to smell like you,” Dick murmurs. “Want your scent to soak in and stay. Want it to smell like _us_ , want it to be ours.”

Tim lets out a little whine at that and gives Dick a kiss, sucking on his lower lip and feeling the way it makes Dick shudder.

“You’re so pretty, Timmy,’ Dick whispers into his mouth.

“God, Dick,’ Tim says, voice catching. “You’re gorgeous, you’re incredible, you’re everything, you always have been-” and he catches Dick in another kiss, treasuring the way Dick lets out a little whimper of his own.

“Can I,” Dick asks, rocking his hips into Tim. “Your fingers, I want them.”

Tim nods emphatically, and Dick pulls back to shed his own pants and shucks his shirt off. He crawls next to Tim and grabs his good hand, moves the fingers so two are up, puts it where he wants it. Dick straddles his hand, holding Tim’s wrist steady, and sinks down onto his fingers.

Dick’s cunt is hot and wet and tight inside, and Tim loves the feeling as Dick rocks into his hand. Tim crooks his fingers, drags them against the wall of Dick’s cunt, and Dick lets out a little whine of pleasure.

Dick starts to move faster, really fucking himself on Tim’s fingers. He keeps one hand braced against Tim’s thigh, and the other comes to his cock, jerking himself off frantically.

It’s absolutely beautiful, so incredibly hot, and Tim lets out another little whimper. Dick makes answering little high-pitched noises, and the nest fills with their little omega sounds and their sweet, intermingled sex scents.

Dick pushes his hips down hard, gasps out “Fuck, oh, oh fuck,” then comes with a cry, cock shooting stripes over the blankets and Tim’s arm and torso, cunt clenching hard on Tim's fingers, rushing with heat all over Tim’s hand.

Dick goes still, stays there panting for a long moment. Then, he pulls off and collapses into the cushions, wriggling over to curl up with Tim. Tim shifts over to cuddle up with him, both of them reaching for each other, petting and holding the other close.

Dick starts to purr, a happy, sated, safe sound. Tim answers with his own contented little purr, nuzzling into Dick’s embrace. The nest is soft and warm and dark, full of the smell of Tim’s caramel pheromones and Dick’s vanilla ones and the musky scent of sex. Dick smells like utter happiness, and Tim feels another rush of affection.

Yeah, Tim thinks. He could definitely get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Dick’s curled up in his nest, messing around on his phone with one hand, petting Tim’s hair with the other.

Tim’s fast asleep. He must still be recovering from the alien incident, because he conked right out. Dick smiles down at him, tangled up with one fist in the blanket, sprawled out on the cushions. It’s so nice, having Tim in his nest. It soothes Dick right down to his core, having Tim all nested up with him. In his sleep, Tim nuzzles into Dick’s hand, and Dick curls his fingers in Tim’s hair, humming contentedly.

There’s a knock on his bedroom door.

Dick carefully extracts himself from the cushions so he won’t disturb Tim, pulls his pants on, and quietly opens the nest door. Once he’s outside of the scent-proof nest, he realizes it’s not Alfred. It’s Jason. And frankly, he smells like a mess.

Dick opens the bedroom door, and sure enough, Jason is standing there, looking agitated and nearly frantic, pacing and tugging at his hair. His scent reeks of alpha anxiety and it’s like raw chiles, so strong that it almost makes Dick sneeze.

“Hey, Jay.”

“Dick,” Jason says in a rush. “Dick, is he okay?”

“He’s okay,” Dick says soothingly, stepping to the side to let Jason push into the room, shutting the door behind him. “I told you he was, and he still is.”

Jason gets in sight of the bed and whirls around.

“Where is he?”

“He’s in my nest,” Dick says gently. He reaches out and catches Jason’s hand, leads him over to the nest door, and pulls it open. The wall of scent hits them in the face: happy, bred, sated omegas, Dick and Tim’s own scents, and the unmistakable musk of recent sex. Tim’s in full view, still twisted up in his blanket, still naked from earlier. His right shoulder’s all bandaged, but he’s clearly sleeping peacefully and completely okay.

Jason sags in relief, slumping against the wall with one arm. His scent is still full of protective alpha, but the fear slowly starts to dissipate. Dick quietly shuts the nest door then moves in, tucks himself against Jason’s chest and hugs him. Jason grabs him close, and hugs back hard, clutches at him desperately.

“I don’t know-” Jason chokes, his scent wavering wildly. “Fuck, if something happened to either of you, I don’t know what I’d do. I don’t fucking know what I’d do.”

Dick nuzzles his head into Jason, lets out a soft whine, presses his body into Jason’s. It’s instinctive alpha-soothing behavior, and it does seem to help a little. “We’re okay, Jay.”

Jason makes a disgruntled noise at his words. They both let the unspoken _for now_ go unsaid, even as it hangs in the air. Jason doesn’t loosen his grip, still clinging to Dick like he might disappear if he lets go.

“Should be better than okay,” Jason mutters darkly. His voice is rough with emotion, with welling-up tears, and with just a bit of alpha gravel creeping in. “You should be-” Jason cuts off abruptly, breathing deeply.

“Say it,” Dick says softly into Jason’s shoulder. It’s not like he doesn’t know. He thinks maybe he’s always known.

“Mine,” Jason rasps out. “Both of you, mine.”

Dick whines again, and it’s a quiet, soothing, inviting noise. It’s a noise to tell his alpha he agrees, that he accepts. Because that’s what Jason is, of course. His alpha.

Jason lets of a fierce, short growl in response, and his scent spikes with alpha pheromones. “You should be mine. Should be safe and happy. Fuck, I’d- I’d protect you, if you let me.” Dick nuzzles him again, letting out another welcoming whine, and Jason’s breath catches. “I always would.”

“I know,” Dick says simply, pressing his head into Jason’s chest.

“That’s all I fuckin want,” Jason says roughly. “The three of us denning, and both of you fucking safe and happy.”

Dick nods. “So come home.”

Jason’s whole body tenses, going rigid. He pulls back far enough to look Dick in the eye, still keeping his arms loosely wrapped around him. “What the fuck?”

“You heard me,” Dick says. “I’ve moved back in.”

“You.” Jason looks stunned. “Thought you said you’d never do that.”

Dick nods. “I did say that. Then I got knocked up, went to ground at the manor, and B asked me to come home and have the pups here. And I wanted to, so I did.”

It’s hard to read Jason’s face, which seems to go through several different emotions in rapid succession. His scent, on the other hand, rushes with angry, territorial possessiveness.

“Move in with me,’ Dick says intently, locking onto Jason’s eyes. “With us. Come home.”

“I can’t fucking do that,” Jason says, and he sounds so wounded it nearly breaks Dick’s heart. “Don’t fucking ask me to do that.”

“Why not?”

Jason’s hand tightens on his arm and his eyes darken. “Cause I’d do fuckin anything for you, and I _can’t_ do that.”

And that hurts, hearing the pain in Jason’s voice. It sets an ache in Dick’s chest, the way Jason’s so sure he can’t come home.

“Why not?” Dick asks again.

“Don’t ask stupid fucking questions,” Jason snarls, dropping Dick’s arms and stepping to the side, turning away. “Don’t fucking act like Bruce would ever let me live here again, like it’s a goddamn option.”

The words make Dick bristle, make his hands clench into fists. “You’re an idiot.”

Jason turns sharply, back to look at him. “What the fuck?”

“You’re an idiot,” Dick says again, angry this time. “All we’ve ever wanted is for you to come home, and if you don’t think that includes B, you’re an idiot.”

“I won’t follow his fucking rules!” Jason spits the words out.

“I’m not asking you to!” Dick replies hotly. “I’m asking you to stay with me, with the pack, with our _pups_ -”

Jason snarls, cutting him off. “If you think _anything_ could make me leave our pups-”

“Then stay!” Dick nearly shouts.

“Bruce doesn’t want-” Jason starts to say again.

“Ask him,” Dick snaps. “If you don’t believe me, ask him yourself.”

Jason stares at him, eyes wild.

“Ask him right now,” Dick says fiercely. “And I swear to god, if he tells you any different I will leave right now and let you take me anywhere you want.”

Jason growls again at that, possessive and claiming. “You mean that?’

“Every word,” Dick promises, holding Jason’s gaze steady. “Go talk to him.” He steps out of the way, leaving Jason’s path clear, and nods his head towards the door.

Jason clenches his fists, and walks into the hallway like he’s walking into battle.

**…**

This is a stupid idea.

It’s such a fuckin stupid idea, so why is he doing it?

 _Because Dick asked you to, and you’d do anything for him_ , a little voice in his head supplies, and Jason ignores it cause it’s not like he didn’t fuckin know that already.

Bruce is in his study, working on whatever Wayne Enterprises bullshit he actually does above ground. And Jason doesn’t want to have this conversation, but he especially doesn’t want to have it when Bruce is in the damn cowl.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The words fall out before Jason can think better of them, a furious demand.

Bruce looks up from his desk. He tilts his head to the side, a silent question.

“You told Dick to move in,” Jason says. His heart’s still hammering, and he’s sure his scent is spiking, still full of anger. “He’s _mine_.”

Bruce’s brow furrows, and he nods. “Of course he is.”

Jason was not expecting that.

“I-” Jason starts, before he flounders, not sure what to do with that. “Why did you tell Dick to move into your house if you know he’s mine?” He’s still angry, but it also comes out more plaintive than he intended. A question for his pack alpha.

“Because he’s my pack,” Bruce says, standing up from his chair and crossing over to him. “And that hasn’t changed.”

Jason swallows hard. “Dick asked me to move in with him.”

You’d have to be paying very, very close attention to see the way that Bruce’s breath hitches, barely perceptible. But Jason _is_ paying very close attention. And he’s watching for it.

When Bruce speaks, his voice is gruff, and full of wanting. “Will you?”

Jason hesitates. It’s hard to hold onto his anger when Bruce won’t throw it back at him, when he seems to actually want to hear Jason say yes. “Should I?”

It’s barely there. It’s a blink, a twitch. The tiniest scent of hopefulness slipping through Bruce’s stony blank exterior. It’s everything.

“It won’t work,” Jason says, his voice coming out harsh and guttural. “This is your house, your territory, your pack. It won’t _work_.”

Bruce takes another step forward. “It’s your pack too, Jason. You are my son. You will always be my pack. And this will _always_ be your home.”

That hits Jason right in the chest. It nearly bowls him over, how much it hurts, how much he wants it to be true. He wants nothing more than to say yes, to come home at last.

Jason shakes his head. “I’m not going to follow your rules, Bruce.”

Bruce stills, and Jason watches his face carefully. It stays entirely blank. “You think you could handle that, me living under your roof and not following your number one rule?”

Jason presses on, steady and unashamed. “I won’t promise not to kill anyone else, no matter how much you hate it.”

There’s a long beat. Bruce turns away, his gaze going to the old grandfather clock.

“No, I don’t like it.” There’s another long pause. “But I trust you, Jason.”

Bruce turns back to face him. “If I had my way, you never would have had to do it. I never wanted you to have to carry the weight of that. But I do trust you.”

And doesn’t that just take the fuckin cake.

“So what,” Jason says. “You expect me to believe you trust me to make that call. But you don’t trust yourself to?”

“No,” Bruce says simply. “I don’t.”

Jason does not know where the fuck to start with that, but Bruce keeps going.

“If I started, I don’t think I could ever stop. I couldn’t keep myself from cutting a bloody path towards whatever I wanted, and god help anyone in my way. I don’t think you, or Dick, or any of the others would be enough to keep me grounded. I wouldn’t be Batman, anymore. I would be something else.”

Jason stares at him. It’s a terrifying thought, Bruce’s single-minded, unstoppable, unrelenting focus turned into some kind of fuckin serial killer. He’d think it was ridiculous, the idea that Bruce could trust himself so little, that he could actually think he was a hair’s breadth away from becoming a monster. But there’s nothing but raw honesty coming from Bruce.

“And the rest of us?” Jason has to ask. “Those of us that cross your line. You don’t worry about the rest of us spiraling like that?”

“You’re not me,” Bruce says. Jason think it’s the first time he’s ever heard Bruce admit that.

“But. If I had to, I could stop them. I would stop you, if I had to.” Bruce says it without any emotion, but that doesn’t stop Jason’s blood from running cold.

“I could stop the whole Justice League, if I needed to. I’ve made sure of that. Clark, Diana, any of the others- I know their weaknesses. I could take them down if I had to. I’ve made _damn_ sure of that.” Jason already knew that. They all know how paranoid Batman is, all the contingencies he’s put in place.

“If I go wrong, which of them could stop me? Who could put me down?” Bruce’s voice shakes, and Jason realizes he’s actually afraid of that idea. He’s afraid he’s made himself unstoppable, and there’s nothing between him and the void but his one stupid, arbitrary rule. It’s such fuckin bullshit, and it still makes Jason’s heart ache, seeing how much it clearly terrifies Bruce, how much the thought hurts him.

“Someone could,” Jason says hoarsely, even though he hates to even think about it. “Someone would, B.”

Bruce shakes his head. “Better not to find out.” On that much at least, they agree.

“You really think-“ Jason breaks off. “I mean. Me, and Dick, and Tim. You really think that I’m. That I’d be.” Jason can’t make himself say it. But he needs to know. He _has_ to know if Bruce thinks he’s good enough for his sons.

Bruce’s voice is low and intense, rough with strong feeling. “I meant what I said when I told you they were pregnant, Jason. You did everything right. You took care of them when they needed you. They couldn’t have chosen a better alpha, Jaylad. They couldn’t have a better sire for their pups. I _know_ you’ll take care of them now.”

“B,” Jason says, his voice catching, feeling tears welling up in his throat. He steps forward, and Bruce pulls him into a tight hug. They stay there for a long moment, holding on to each other. Jason breathes in deeply, inhaling Bruce’s cedarwood scent and the _proud-father_ alpha pheromones pouring off of him. It means more than he can say, but Bruce seems to get it, just holds him close, both of them shuddering with emotion.

Finally, Bruce pulls back and looks him in the eye. “Go back upstairs. Dick and Tim are waiting for you. Go take care of them.”

Jason takes a deep breath, nodding, and grasps Bruce’s hand, giving it a final tight squeeze. Bruce squeezes back, all fondness and reassurance.

Jason goes back upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note for this chapter: contains blood! I will add a more detailed, spoilerific content note at the end if you want more context.

Jason slips into Dick’s bedroom and knocks gently on the nest door. It swings open a moment later. Dick’s standing there looking up at Jason, wearing nothing but a shit-eating grin. Jason can’t help but grin back.

Dick quirks an eyebrow at him. “So, how’d it go?”

“I’m staying,” Jason tells him.

Dick lights up. He grabs Jason, reaching his arms up around Jason’s neck, and kisses him, long and sweet. “In that case,” Dick says breathlessly, “I think you should come in.”

A rumble starts up in Jason’s chest, and he follows Dick into his nest. Across from them, Tim’s still fast asleep, sprawled across the pillows.

“I think I’m a bit overdressed,” Jason says, looking at the two naked omegas in the nest. He pulls his shoes off and strips, tosses his clothes to the side, and sits down in the cushions next to Dick. As soon as he’s settled down, Dick climbs into his lap, grabbing his head and kissing him fiercely.

Dick pulls back and looks him in the eyes. “Mine,” Dick says, quietly but firmly.

“Yes,” Jason growls. “Fuckin hell, Dickie. Yes, yours.”

Jason wraps his arms around Dick, holding him close, pulling him in for another kiss. This one’s filthy, all full of teeth and tongue. Dick starts to rock in Jason’s arms, and he can feel Dick’s cock pressed between them, up against Jason’s stomach, starting to get hard. Jason is too, already half hard just from being in Dick’s nest. Dick’s scent is soaked through everything in here, the fabric all full of him, his slick, his heat. And on top of that is the smell of Dick and Tim mixed together from recent sex, layered with Dick and Jason’s current arousal. It’s a heady combination.

Dick bends to Jason’s neck and starts sucking a bruise there, leaving a pretty mark, and the thought sends heat rushing through Jason. In return, he licks at Dick’s throat, and lightly scrapes his teeth across his windpipe. It earns him a soft whine from Dick.

“Mine,” Jason rumbles, and Dick lets out the prettiest little gasping noise. He throws his head back and grabs Jason by the hair, pulling him in to the crook of Dick’s neck. Jason bites and sucks, and Dick holds his head there like he never wants Jason to let go.

“Yes, fuck, Jay, bite me,” Dick says breathlessly. “ _Bite_ me, little wing, give me your teeth, oh _fuck_.”

Dick shifts in Jason’s lap, and suddenly shoves Jason down flat on his back, pushing with strong warm hands. Jason looks up at him, and Dick gives a playful grin, rising up on his knees. Then, all at once, he grabs Jason’s cock and sinks down on it.

Jason lets out a low moan at the feeling, Dick hot and tight around him. “That what you want, pretty bird? You wanna ride my cock?”

Dick makes a delicious high pitched noise and nods, starting to move up and down. “Yes, fuck, Jay, feels so good.”

Jason reaches up to grab Dick’s hips, not moving him, just holding on to him as Dick starts to ride him. “Do you have any idea how good you feel, baby? How good you _smell_? God, you’re starting to absolutely reek of bred.”

Dick lets out a soft whine at that. “It’s cause of you. Your pups.” He rocks up and down on Jason’s cock, taking what he wants. “All yours, Jay.”

A deep, satisfied rumble starts in Jason’s chest. “That’s right. My fuckin pups.” Jason drifts one hand down, resting it gently on Dick’s stomach. He strokes softly with his fingertips, feeling the way that Dick’s womb is really starting to stretch and swell now, growing big and heavy. “You look so good like this, getting all big and fat with my pups. Such a pretty mama bird.”

Dick lets out a sharp whine at that, hips stuttering. “Gonna give you pretty pups, Jay. You bred me up so good, fuck.”

Jason growls possessively. “Yeah I did, baby.”

There’s a movement behind Dick, in the other side of the nest.

Tim’s looking at them with wide eyes, all hungry. There’s an unmistakable flush on his cheeks. The nest is already full of sex smells, but Jason can tell that Tim’s spiking, a note of toffee rolling off of him. Tim’s hand’s resting on his thigh, twitching in little aborted movements, like he’s not sure what to do with it. Or maybe, Jason reflects, like he’s not sure what he’s allowed to do with it. Jason catches his eye, and Tim bites his lip, but doesn’t look away. His pretty blue eyes are equal parts lustful and nervous.

“Dickie,” Jason says in a low, filthy voice, still holding Tim’s gaze. “You’ve got an audience, pretty bird.”

A whole body shudder runs through Dick when he hears that, and he makes a high, desperate noise. Little exhibitionist. Jason smirks and looks up at Dick. “Gonna put on a show for Timmy? Want him to watch you get fucked?”

Both omegas let out little noises at that, and the sound goes straight to Jason’s cock, twitching inside of Dick’s hot little cunt.

“Timmy,” Jason says. He catches Tim’s eye again, and Tim looks half wrecked already. He’s staring back at Jason with such a look of vulnerable omega neediness. Jason’s still not used to seeing that kind of submissive, open look on Tim’s face. But oh, is he looking forward to getting used to it.

“Don’t touch yourself yet, baby bird. Not till I say. Can you do that for me?”

Tim whimpers, eyes fluttering closed for a second. He nods, taking deep, shaky breaths. He’s still tangled up in a blanket, tucked in up against the cushions. His right arm, the one with the injured shoulder, is hanging limply by his side. Tim’s other hand is still resting on his thigh, but now he grabs a handful of the blanket, clutching it tightly like he needs something to hold on to.

Dick slowly raises himself up on Jason’s cock, then sinks all the way back down. He does it again, drawing it out. He’s making it a performance, arching his back, tilting his head back, sliding up and down the length of Jason’s cock. But that doesn’t mean it’s not incredible, and Jason groans at the feeling, the delicious way Dick rides him, nice and slow and steady. It’s a sight to see, Dick’s strong legs working to move him over Jason’s body, Dick’s face the very picture of pleasure. Dick makes these little breathy sounds as he fucks Jason, high and sweet.

There’s a choked little sound, and Jason looks back over to see Tim biting his fist.

“None of that, baby bird,” Jason says, full of alpha gravel. “Lemme hear you, c’mon.”

Tim inhales sharply, then slowly takes his hand out of his mouth, fisting it back in the blankets with an iron grip. Without his hand in the way, the smallest little noise escapes, and Jason growls in approval.

“Come here,” Jason tells him, and Tim uses his good arm to push himself onto his knees, blanket falling to the ground, and shuffles towards them. “Want you to sit on my face, baby bird. Can you do that?”

Tim and Dick both let out little noises at that idea, and Tim nods, his scent spiking with sugary-sweet omega arousal. Dick stops for a moment, seated on Jason, and reaches out.

“Here, baby bird,” Dick says. “Let’s get you up there.”

With Dick’s help, Tim straddles over Jason’s face. Jason grabs him by the hips and starts licking into Tim’s pretty wet cunt. Tim makes a little whimper as he does, and Dick starts moving again.

Tim’s absolutely dripping wet, slick pouring out of him, and Jason laps it up greedily, laving over Tim’s cunt with his tongue. It tastes fuckin delicious, and Jason can’t get enough. Tim already smelled of _bred_ , but the scent’s even stronger here, the delicate floral note hanging in Jason’s nose, lingering on his tongue, and he licks harder into Tim’s cunt, chasing the flavor.

Dick lets out a low moan, starting to move faster. “Fuck, baby bird, you look so pretty like this. You like the way Jay’s mouth feels? Did we get your pretty cunt all wet, just from watching us?”

Tim lets out a little whine, hips bucking over Jason’s face, another rush of wetness flooding into Jason’s mouth. He starts to lick into Tim’s hole, pushing his tongue in and curling, and Tim lets out a sharp little cry. Tim’s hands are held in front of him, clenching into fists, still not touching his cock. Such a good boy, still waiting for Jason to tell him he’s allowed, and Jason lets out a pleased, low rumble at that.

Dick lets out a whimper. Jason’s knot is starting to grow, and Dick slides himself all the way down on it, grinding his hips in little motions. “God, Jay, your cock feels so good. You two look so damn pretty, so fucking hot.”

Jason growls into Tim’s cunt, gripping onto Tim’s hips hard, hard enough to bruise. He starts rocking his hips up, fucking into Dick.

“Oh fuck _yes_ ,” Dick gasps. “Fuck me, give me your knot, so fucking good, yes, _yes!_ ”

Dick comes with a loud whine, clenching hard on Jason’s cock, spraying come all over Jason’s stomach and Tim’s back. Jason growls again at the pressure, the way Dick’s squeezing on him, and he grinds his hips up, up into Dick’s cunt, chasing relief. And then he’s coming too, snarling against Tim’s wet little cunt as he whites out with pleasure, knot blowing and sticking tight inside of Dick.

Dick lets out another shuddering whine as his knot sticks, and Jason growls his way though the aftershocks, letting out a deep, rumbling purr.

Tim’s rocking in these tiny little motions, like he’s trying not to move too much, but still desperately needs some friction. Jason pulls back just enough so he can speak. “So good, baby bird. You can touch yourself now.”

Tim lets out a high little whine of relief as he grabs his cock, and Jason dives back in, licking and sucking at Tim’s gorgeous little cunt. He pushes into Tim’s hole, starts fucking him with his tongue now, and Tim rocks into it, shuddering and gasping.

“Come all over his face,” Dick says. “That’s it, baby bird, come in Jay’s mouth, go on.”

Tim lets out a beautiful little whine as he comes, drenching Jason’s mouth with his slick, drops of come falling onto Jason’s face. Jason laps it all the slick with his tongue, drinks it down, savoring the flavor of bred, happy, sated omega slick till Tim’s whimpering and pushing away.

“So good, baby,” Jason says, voice hoarse, licking the slick off his lips. “Fuck, you taste so good, little bird.”

Jason helps ease Tim off his face, gets Tim curled up next to him, and Dick collapses into the two of them. They lie in a sweaty pile like that for a while, just catching their breath. Jason’s knot goes down slowly, and Dick slips it out of him so he can snuggle the two of them better. Jason lazily wipes the come and slick off his face, spreading it on a nearby blanket.

Once they’ve all calmed down a bit, Tim pushes himself up into a seat, looking at the others.

“We’re really doing this, then?” Tim asks. “All three of us?”

“Yep,” Dick says, and the same time as Jason says “Fuck yeah we are.”

Jason sits up to look at Tim, and Dick does the same. Tim looks like he wants to say something else, but he doesn’t quite get there, biting his lip and looking pensive.

Dick cocks his head to the side, looking thoughtful. “I think what Timmy means,” Dick says, “Is are we doing this for reals? Bond bites and everything?”

“Yes,” Jason blurts out immediately, then winces at himself. Well. It’s not like he doesn’t know he’s completely gone for them already. “I mean. If you two want to.” Dick’s looking at him like he’s about twelve seconds from pouncing on Jason again, mischievous grin in full force. Tim looks a bit like someone’s whacked him over the head with a two-by-four, completely stunned. “I want to, I mean. Whenever you guys are ready.”

Dick grins at him. “I’m ready when you two are. Timmy?”

Tim still looks a bit like someone who can’t believe their good luck. Instead of replying, he reaches for Dick and leans in for a soft kiss, and then another. Dick kisses him back sweetly, then brushes his nose across Tim’s cheek before leaning back to look him in the eyes. Tim stays there for a moment, holding gaze with Dick.

Then, Tim leans towards Jason, and Jason meets him partway, catches him in a kiss, all lips and gentle movements. When he pulls away, Tim’s face is serious and thoughtful, studying Jason intently. Jason holds his gaze steady, hoping he finds whatever it is he’s looking for.

Tim looks at him for a long moment, then nods. “Now,” Tim says, and Jason’s heart damn near skips a beat. “I think we should do it now.”

It’s the best fuckin thing Jason’s heard in years.

“You sure, baby bird?” Jason asks, voice gravelly and low. He leans in and licks across Tim’s neck, over all the dark purple bruises he left him before, and it makes Tim shiver and grip Jason’s arm, clutching on tight. “It’s gonna hurt more over all these bruises.”

Tim nods, his scent spiking with anticipation and want. “I’m sure,” Tim says, voice only slightly shaky. “I can take it.”

Jason growls, licking Tim’s neck again, pushing his tongue into the bruises, then speaks into his neck. “Oh baby. I know you can. You’re so fuckin good, baby.” And on that note, Jason sinks his teeth in without any further warning, right into the muscle where Tim’s neck meets his shoulder, not giving Tim any chance to tense up. Tim doesn’t make any noise at the sudden pain, just lets his eyes flutter close and squeezes down on Jason’s arm. Jason bites down harder, harder than he’s ever done before, till he feels the skin tear under his teeth and tastes a hint of copper. And then he keeps going, tearing at Tim’s neck, ripping into him, feeling the blood start to drip into his mouth.

“Breathe, baby bird,” Dick says, leaning in to pet Tim’s hair. Tim does, a shaky, quivering thing. Tim can take pain. Jason knows he can, they all can, it’s part of the gig. But under Jason’s teeth, he’s falling apart, quivering and shaking, and it’s absolutely beautiful. Jason gives another tug with his teeth, then shakes his head, worrying at it. It’s going to leave a nice, deep scar. Jason’s going to make sure of it.

Jason keeps holding Tim tightly, but releases the bite, pulling his teeth out of Tim’s neck. There’s little bright red rivulets of blood flowing down Tim’s shoulder, filling Jason’s nose with the bloody copper-pennies scent as well as gorgeous, sweet smell of pure bonding factor. Jason licks at Tim’s shoulder, lapping up the blood, before laving his tongue over the bond bite, gentle and soothing. And that’s what does it, what rips a keen out of Tim, his whole body shaking as he lets the noise out, whining hard.

“Mine,” Jason growls. It’s incredibly heady, the feeling, seeing his bite on Tim’s neck, smelling it in the nest. “So fucking good, baby bird, took it so well. Fucking _mine_.”

Tim nods, taking in gasping little breaths. “Yes, Jay, fuck. Yours.”

Dick gives a bright, sunny grin. “My turn.”

Dick leans in to Tim’s other side, carefully avoiding Tim’s injured shoulder and all its bandages, ranging above him and resting his hands in Tim’s lap. Jason shifts behind Tim, holding him steady around the waist with one arm. With his other hand, Jason grabs Tim by the hair and tilts his head back and away from Dick, holding it in place for him.

Dick smiles, blinking up at Jason with his big blue eyes. “Have to mind your shoulder, so this first one’s going to be high up,” Dick murmurs into Tim’s ear. “But that’s okay. This way everyone will see you’re mine.”

Tim lets out a soft little whimper at that. “Please, Dick, please-”

And Dick bites him, tearing his own beautiful mark into Tim’s skin. Tim shudders in Jason’s hold, his scent rushing full of pain and pleasure and their new bond, and Jason can tells he’s overwhelmed, helplessly overstimulated.

“Shh, we got you,” Jason says softly, relaxing his hold on Tim’s head. “It’s okay, baby.” He pets Tim’s hair, leans in to kiss the top of his head. Dick shuffles in Tim’s lap, tucks his head into Tim’s chest on his good side, wraps his arms around him.

“We’ve got you, baby bird,” Dick says, nuzzling Tim.

Tim takes a deep breath, arms moving to hold onto them. They stay like that for a while, just holding tightly onto Tim, letting him catch his breath. Jason pets him and holds him, presses soft, gentle kisses to his back.

Eventually, Tim shifts, looking up at Jason. When he speaks, he still sounds a bit wrung out, but he holds his voice steady. “I think it’s Dick’s turn.”

Jason smirks. “You think so, baby bird? You wanna see that?”

Tim smirks right back at him, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, Jay. I wanna _watch_.”

Jason lets out a huffing little laugh, and Dick cackles delightedly.

“Well, you heard the man,” Dick says, slipping out of Tim’s lap. He gets on his knees and sits back on his heels, resting his hands palms-down on his thighs. “Come bite me.” Dick closes his eyes and leans his head back, baring his throat.

Jason swears if he hadn’t just knotted he woulda blown right then, just from the sight of Dick, naked and kneeling and yielding his neck for Jason’s teeth. He pulls away from Tim’s back and ranges over Dick, sliding his hands around him, and Dick moves his own hands to hold onto Jason’s hips.

“Bite me,” Dick breathes, and Jason does, clamping down until he feels Dick’s skin break under his teeth. Dick lets out a little moan, and Jason can feel it vibrating in his throat. He pulls harder, deeper, lapping up the trickle of blood that’s flowing into his mouth.

“Yes,” Dick groans. “Fuck, yes, Jay, little wing, _mine_ ,” and then Dick’s sinking his own teeth into Jason’s neck, and it hurts, of course it hurts, but Jason doesn’t give a flying fuck because Dick’s biting his neck and making these gorgeous little whimpering noises and sucking at Jason’s neck like he needs it to live. Jason lets out a deep, low rumble, gripping Dick tightly. It’s the kind of alpha sound that says _mine_ and _mate_ and _so good_.

Jason slowly pulls his teeth out of Dick’s neck, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Dick smiles up at him, breathless, eyes slightly glassy, clearly absolutely in heaven right now. Jason can relate.

There’s a little whine from behind them, and Jason turns, reaching for Tim again.

“I’m never gonna get tired of watching that,” Tim says breathlessly, and Jason chuckles.

“Good, cause I’m never gonna get fuckin tired of doing it,” Jason says, and Dick giggles.

“Your turn again, baby bird,” Dick says, crawling back into Tim’s lap with a smile.

Tim reaches up to cradle Dick’s head, carding his fingers through Dick’s hair. “Yeah?”

Dick just grins and tilts his head back.

Tim surges forward with surprising force to latch onto Dick’s neck, and Dick lets out a pretty little whine, wrapping his arms around Tim and clutching him close.

“Oh fuck, babybird,” Dick gasps. “Yes, that’s it, mark me up, make me yours.”

Tim lets out his own little whine at that, grabbing at Dick and worrying at his neck, chewing it up, and Jason lets out a deep, pleased rumble, watching them.

Tim pulls back, panting, and Dick strokes at Tim’s hair, noses against his cheek.

“One more, baby bird,” Jason says, voice so growly and rough it’s barely more than a snarl at this point. He strokes Tim’s back gently, tracing up and down.

Tim twists in Dick’s arms, shifting into Jason’s lap, the tiniest of smiles on his lips. Then, he leans into the side of Jason’s neck that Dick hadn’t already torn up. Pain, sharp and bright, explodes in Jason’s neck, and he lets his eyes fall closed, one hand coming up to cup the back of Tim’s head.

Jason means to say something, tell Tim how good he is, how happy he makes him, but all he can do is growl, long and low, full of pleasure and satisfaction and possessiveness. Tim pulls back, and Jason brings him in for a kiss, licking the taste of his own blood off Tim’s lips.

“Mine,” Tim whispers, barely a breath.

“Yours,” Jason promises in a rough growl. He reaches up and grabs Dick by the arm, pulling them into a pile of three way cuddles, lying down amongst the pillows. “Both of you, my perfect mates.”

Dick and Tim start purring, sweet little omega noises as they nuzzle into Jason and into each other, and Jason lets out his own rumbling alpha purr. Jason settles into the nest, wrapping the others up close, and lets their warm touch, happy scents, and soft purrs soothe him, till he’s drifting off to sleep in the arms of his mates, content and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note: This chapter contains mild blood play in the context of mating bites. Please feel free to skip it if you need to!
> 
> This chapter was super hard to write for some reason! If you liked the way it turned out, please let me know in comments!


	10. Chapter 10

Dick finds Damian up on the roof.

He’s tucked in one of the corners that’s easy to get to but hard to see from the manor grounds. Well, easy to get to by bat standards. Dick makes his way over and sits next to him. From here, they can see the trees and the lawn. Beyond that lies Gotham in all her dirty glory, as the first sunlight of the morning starts to peek over the skyline. Damian hears him coming, of course, but he doesn’t move away or say anything, just lets out a huffing breath as Dick settles down and presses himself into Damian’s side.

They sit there for a while, just staring out at the city, breathing together. Damian smells like warm spices, these days, the milk-sweet pup-scent almost completely gone now that he’s seventeen. Dick wonders where the time went. It seems like just yesterday that Damian was a tiny little robin. Sometimes, it seems like just yesterday that _he_ was. They grow up so fast, Dick thinks, one hand coming up to his stomach, absentmindedly stroking with his thumb.

Damian speaks first. “It seems congratulations are required.” He nods towards the mating bites on Dick’s neck, still new and not quite healed up yet.

Dick hums in agreement, gently butting Damian’s shoulder with his head. “Thanks, lil’ D.”

Damian tilts his head to the side. “You are staying, then.”

It’s not quite a question. This must be so strange for Damian, the three of them suddenly here after so long of flitting in and out as they please. Honestly, it’s pretty strange for everyone. But worth it, Dick thinks. He hopes.

“Yeah, I’m staying,” Dick says. “We all are.”

Damian gives a slight nod, then return his gaze to the cityscape.

Dick looks at him, considering. “That doesn’t mean _you_ have to, though.”

Damian turns back to look at him. He’s wiped his expression into perfect Bat blankness, and Dick tries not to be too annoyed by that.

“I didn’t mean you can’t stay. But I think you’re going to want to leave,” Dick says. “Maybe not right now, but someday. You’re going to want to know what life is like outside of Bruce’s house. What it’s like to be your own person. I just hope we all get through that day without any bloodshed.”

Damian snorts softly. “Do as you say, not as you do?”

Dick grins. “Yes, _exactly_.”

Damian rolls his eyes, pushing his shoulder into Dick’s. Dick keeps going. “Dami, Robin’s yours for as long as you want it. And when you want to leave the nest and carry your own mantle, I’ll back you on that.”

Damian lets out a little huff. “When.”

Dick gives him another nudge. “Yeah, baby bat. When.”

“You seem very certain,” Damian says.

Dick shrugs. “Call it a hunch. Three times is a pattern, after all.”

There’s the tiniest little quirk of Damian’s lips at that.

“Not until you’re ready,” Dick says. He’s learned that lesson, after all. “Someday, though.” Dick shifts, shuffling to face Damian. “But here’s the thing. Leave when you’re ready. Spread your wings, figure out who you want to be. And when you’ve figured it out, once you want to, then you come home. And we’ll be here waiting to welcome you back, us and the pups.”

Damian’s scent is radiating fondness and pack-love, and at the mention of the pups, there’s a little rush of hot alpha protectiveness. Dick loves him for it, and he smiles, pulling Damian into a sideways hug. Damian lets him, gently wraps an arm around Dick’s back. Damian’s gotten so tall now, so Dick rests his head on Damian’s shoulder instead of the other way around.

“I am going to keep them safe,” Damian says. He speaks calmly, but there’s an undercurrent of fire beneath his words that shows how strongly he feels about it.

Dick knows what he means. He wants to keep the pups safe too. From all the horrible things out in the world. From their night jobs. From all the terrible things that happened to their various family members when they were pups. It’s instinct, Dick supposes. And it’s love.

“I know you will,” Dick says softly. His hand comes up to the back of Damian’s neck and presses softly. He doesn’t quite scruff him. Damian’s gotten too big for that; he isn’t a pup anymore. But Dick really hopes Damian never grows out of this, letting Dick cup the back of his neck in a reassuring touch. “I can’t wait for them to meet you.”

They stay like that for a long moment.

Dick lets his hand slip from Damian’s neck, down to his back. He twists against Damian’s arm, catching his other hand.

“You wanna feel?” Dick asks.

Damian looks slightly surprised and quietly pleased, and he nods. Dick brings Damian’s hand up to his stomach, to the swollen bump that’s starting to push out there. Damian’s touch is feather light and delicate, hesitant, and Dick gently presses Damian’s hand against his stomach. He strokes Damian’s hand, enjoying the warm feeling of Damian’s palm against him.

They stay on the roof until the sun comes up, watching day break over the city.


	11. Chapter 11

It just had to be wormholes. It couldn’t have been something easy, like ninja, or the mafia, or rampaging monkeys. No, it had to be a cascading ripple in the very fabric of spacetime with an unknown cause or power source, centered on Gotham for no apparent reason other than to make Tim’s life harder.

The aliens are a problem. There’s been more purple ones coming through, and additional attacks involving their paralytic venom. The last thing the citizens of Gotham need is another dangerous venom to worry about. But the aliens are just a symptom. The wormholes are the disease, and if Tim can close them, reverse the ripple effect, he’ll be ripping the problem out by its roots.

He’s so close to a breakthrough. He knows he is, he can taste it. The jammer program hadn’t worked before. But that’s usually how it goes with prototypes, and now he has more data on how to improve it, how to tweak it. It _will_ work this time. Tim’s going to _make_ it work.

**…**

For the life of him Tim couldn’t tell you how long he spends down in the cave, bent over his worktable with the jammer in front of him in pieces, tools scattered everywhere. Or how many times he goes through the scanner data, tweaking his algorithms and revising the jamming program’s code. It’s days, he’s pretty sure, passing in a blur of work, trying to untangle the puzzle. He comes up long enough to eat a couple of times, and he thinks he must have taken a nap in there somewhere, but he can’t really remember.

And then, finally, _finally_ , it clicks. The algorithm’s working now, the jammer’s been altered and remade, and when he tests it, the signal works beautifully. It should work this time. Unless there’s another jump in spacetime before then, which means Tim needs to work fast.

Tim checks the program on the bat computer for when the next wormhole will open up. There’s going to be one in approximately 40 minutes, down in the Narrows. All Tim has to do it catch it as it opens, and the jammer should transmit a frequency that will feed back and disrupt it. Not only that, but it’ll send its own ripple through, canceling out the current spiraling effect and closing all the wormholes for. If it works.

Tim grabs the jammer and heads for his suit.

“And where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

Tim pauses, halfway across the platform, and looks up at Jason. Jason’s suited up already. It must be nighttime, time for patrols to start. It’s not like Tim’s been keeping a close eye on the rota these past few days. Or on the time, like, ever. Jason arches an eyebrow, not yet covered by his mask. His arms are crossed in front of him, and he’s leaning on one of the railings.

“To repair the fabric of spacetime,” Tim replies acidly, raising his own eyebrows. “Why, you got something better I should be doing?”

“Yeah, not gettin fuckin poisoned again,” Jason says, eyes flashing darkly.

“I’m not going to get poisoned again,” Tim snaps. “I’m going to close these wormholes. I can jam them now, I figured it out.”

“Good.” The last comes from directly behind him, in Bruce’s deep bass. “We’ll take it from here. Give me the jamming program.” It’s not a request.

Tim doesn’t flinch or startle, just frowns. “I don’t know if it’ll work. I might have to adjust it on the fly, and I won’t know till I get close. You need me out there.”

“I assure you, we are more than capable of launching the program and making the necessary adjustments.” Damian, this time, coming from Tim’s left. He steps forward into view, standing near the other railing, across from Jason. Damian cocks his head to one side. “Or do you not trust us to carry it out?”

Tim grits his teeth in frustration. “That’s not what this is about.” Bruce moves around him in a tight circle, coming into his line of sight, staying in his space. All three alphas are looking at him intently, fiercely, scents full of _protect the pack_ and Tim fights off the urge to run and leap off the railing. Or to punch Bruce in the balls. Or, worst of all, strongest of all, the urge to drop to his knees and bare his throat to them. Instead, Tim stands his ground.

“No, it’s about you being pupped, and having already gotten poisoned by these things once already.” Dick’s voice, floating down from above him. Tim looks up and finds him perched on one of the other platforms, looking down over them all. His brows are furrowed and his face serious as he looks at Tim. “It’s about the fact that if you go out there, you might not come back. Or your pup might not.”

“That’s not important,” Tim says.

It’s the wrong thing to say. The scent of anger and indignation fills the room, burnt and bitter, flowing from all four of his packmates. There’s a sad note floating down from Dick’s perch, and Damian makes an irritated noise. From just past him, there’s a tiny burst of pain in Bruce’s scent, even as his face remains completely stoic.

Jason steps forward. “Tim.”

Tim locks eyes with Jason. He’s seen Jason angry before, hundreds of times. He’s seen Jason angry enough to come to blows with Bruce, angry enough to attack his own family in a wave of rage and pain, angry enough to kill. He’s never seen this look in Jason’s eyes. It’s a cold, dead fury, and the force of it sends shivers down Tim’s spine.

“You don’t give a fuck about yourself, fine.” Jason takes another step forward, till he’s only a few feet away, bearing down on him threateningly. Jason’s whole body is tensed, fists clenching, poised for an attack. On one side, Bruce moves backward silently, out of their space. “But I _know_ you give a fuck about that pup. Don’t try to pretend you don’t.”

Tim inhales as his head bows forward without his conscious permission, breaking Jason’s gaze. He can’t do otherwise. He’s barely on his feet, still, in the face of his alpha’s rage. “Of course I care about the pup.”

“Then tell me what to do.”

Tim’s eyes fly up to Jason’s face, head still tilted forward in deference. Jason’s still angry. But it’s a calm fury. One with controlled, purposeful intent. Jason’s pulled his body up out of its attack stance, no longer bearing down on him. Instead, he stands tall, holding himself steady, letting Tim have his distance. “With the jammer. Tell me exactly what to do with it.”

There’s a beat. A fraught, tense moment. Like all of them are holding their breath.

“You’re going to have to time it perfectly,” Tim says.

There’s a rush of air from all around him as the tension’s breathed out, four sets of shoulders falling back down. Jason nods, steady and serious.

“It won’t work unless you catch the portal while it’s still opening. Too soon, and it might close that one, but it won’t ripple through to the others and stop the cascade. Too late and it’ll bounce, get reflected back at you,” Tim tells him. “You need to be within thirty feet, or it won’t take. If your aim is off, you might cause a tidal wave instead.” Around them, Bruce and Damian start moving, breaking off to pack up their gear, get their masks on, get their vehicles ready.

“Got it,” Jason says. “Don’t miss.” He extends one hand, palm up, waiting for the jammer.

Tim steps forward, closing the distance between them. “Don’t miss.” He presses the jammer into Jason’s hand, his fingertips closing down against the base of Jason’s palm and his wrist, keeping his eyes locked with Jason’s. Jason holds still, gaze never faltering. The cold rage still hangs in his scent, but his eyes hold nothing but warmth for Tim.

Tim pulls his hand away slowly. “Thirty-three minutes. You need to go.”

Jason nods, hand closing around the jammer, tucking it into his belt. He moves with purpose, grabbing his helmet and clicking it into place, swinging onto his bike and firing it up. Damian does the same on his own bike, and the batmobile roars to life as well, Bruce at the helm.

They tear out of the cave in a cacophony of engines, and Tim takes his place at the batcomputer, slipping a com into his ear.

**…**

It’s a waiting game, at first. Bruce, Damian, and Jason take their positions around the coordinates Tim found, and then it’s a matter of a clock ticking down. Tim taps his pen against the desk, staring at his projections. They don’t change, still holding steady. No time-space shift. Yet.

Dick comes down to the main platform and perches on the desk, knees up against his chest. There’s nothing either of them can do from here but keep watch. Half of the batcomputer’s screens show readings from scanners and Tim’s programs, the other have security camera footage pulled up, pointing at a dark Gotham street with three shadows in different corners.

“Five minutes,” Tim says into the com.

“Copied,” Bruce returns. “Holding position.”

Holding position in case more aliens come through. In case the jammer tears the portal, or ricochets, or just has no effect at all.

The seconds tick by. Dick rocks on his heels, eyes glued to the screen.

“One minute,” Tim says. He watches the readings from Bruce’s scanner roll in, the energy slowly building at a point in the air. “Hood?”

Jason’s voice crackles into his ear. “Call it, Red.”

“On your three-o-clock,” Tim says. “Press forward ten feet.”

On the feed, a form moves out of the shadows, stepping into the abandoned road.

“One-fifty-two degrees,” Tim says. The figure shifts, arms moving up to aim.

“Sparks in the air,” Damian reports. That means they’re on target, then. Tim looks at the readouts, tracking the numbers. They hold.

Tim swallows dryly. “In ten.” Silence follows. Then, “Three. Two. One.”

The screens explode with color and light. The portal starts to rip itself open, a ghastly purple glow splitting in a jagged gash. At the same time, a bolt of thin blue light erupts from the dark figure on the screen, sending a pulse of energy radiating through the air around it. The very tip of the bolt strikes at the center of the glowing purple rip, and suddenly Tim’s blinded as the image explodes in a wave of white light. Tim blinks back at the computer, but the image is completely obscured as the explosion speeds outward, and there’s a sound like feedback, screeching through the air.

The lights recede and the picture slowly clears. Dick leans in close, and Tim doesn’t breathe.

The sky is empty.

The camera shows nothing but the foggy skies above Gotham, smog rolling through the air, and the faint glow of neon lights from below. No portals or wormholes or spacetime anomalies in sight.

Tim slumps onto the desk in relief as Dick cheers, pumping the air. “Thank god.”

“Red Robin.” Bruce, of course. “The spacetime projections.”

Tim looks up at the screen, checking the effects on the current readout of distortions, as well as his prediction algorithm’s updating output. The numbers spin rapidly as the effect ripples backward, like snapping a rope. The energy surges and then cedes, anomalies dying down all over the city.

“They’re receding,” Tim says. “Estimated clearance in three hours.”

Bruce grunts in acknowledgement.

“One less fuckin alien horde to worry about, then?” Jason asks smugly over the coms.

Tim lets out a breath and closes his eyes, falling backwards against the back of the chair, lips turning up in a small smile. “Yeah. You did it.”

A dark chuckle comes through the line at that, Jason’s voice reverberating in the alleyway. “No, baby bird. That was all you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Tim finds himself in Alfred’s kitchen, sat at the kitchen table, staring at a wall.

It’s not a surprise, exactly, even if he can’t quite remember how he got there. Nor is it a surprise when Alfred sets a cup of coffee down in front of him and looks at him appraisingly. Alfred’s scent is subtle enough so as to be barely noticeable, most of the time, but it’s soft and soothing, like a clean down comforter.

“Thank you,” Tim says. His voice sounds rough, for some reason. He’s not sure why.

Alfred just sits down across from him with his own mug of tea, and he waits.

Tim takes a sip of his coffee. He’s killing time and they both know it.

“It’s not that I don’t want the baby,” Tim says finally.

“No?”

“No,” Tim says. “I don’t- I do want the pups, really.”

Alfred tuts and takes a drink of his tea. “Perhaps some additional caution would be advisable, then?”

Tim sighs into his mug. “I know that, I just. I want to be out there. I hate not being able to help. And I hate feeling like I can’t do something because of-“ he finishes the sentence with a broad gesture in the air. His dynamic, he means.

“An admirable quality.” Alfred sips his tea again. “Master Timothy, do you know the trouble with this family?”

Tim raises an eyebrow. “I have to pick one?”

Alfred levels him with an unamused expression.

Tim concedes. “What is it, then?”

“The trouble with this family,” Alfred says, “is that it has entirely too many members who would be perfectly happy to leap in front of a bullet to save someone. And not nearly enough of them have enough sense of self-preservation to fill a teacup.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Tim says.

Alfred hums, considering. “Were that not the case, you all might do a bit less saving of the world. Which would be a pity, to be sure.” He gives Tim a serious look now. “Then again, it might decrease the number of you I have to bury.”

Tim swallows hard. There’s nothing to be said to that, really.

Alfred takes another drink of tea. “One more thing I would have you consider. Do you think so little of the work that I do? Or, for that matter, the work that Miss Gordon does?”

“Of course not,” Tim says immediately. “We’d all be lost without you.”

“But for yourself, you find the sort of work that can be done without being ‘out there,’ as you say, to not be sufficient?”

“I just,“ Tim starts, and then he trails off. It just doesn’t seem like good enough, supporting the others from a distance. He can do more than that, so he needs to be doing more. He needs to be good enough.

Alfred reaches across the table and takes his hand. “You do not need to sacrifice yourself to this family’s Mission in order to be valued, Master Timothy.”

Tim blinks, pushing back the tears that are starting to well in his eyes. “I know that,” he tries to say, but his voice comes out choked.

Alfred squeezes his hand gently, a kind look in his old eyes. “There is more value than you know in keeping the home fires burning. And I would ask you to consider that it is hardly a failure of your character to want to fill this home with children and to spend your days in their care.”

Tim doesn’t think he can speak, now, not with the painful lump in his throat and the way his vision is clouding, tears starting to escape him after all. He just nods and squeezes Alfred’s hand and hopes he understands.

Alfred rubs his hand with his thumb, scent radiating with paternal love. “Think on it. You are more loved than you know, my dear boy.”

They stay like that for a while, hands clasped over the table. Eventually, Alfred leaves Tim to his thoughts.

Tim doesn’t move for a while, too preoccupied with Alfred’s words, his confrontation with Jason in the cave playing over and over again in his mind. Tim rubs the mating scars on his neck, and wonders if the others wish they hadn’t given them to him, now.

“Tim.”

Tim looks up from the table to see Jason standing there. He looks harrowed, and there’s no mistaking the sour distress in his scent.

They look at each other for a long moment.

“I can’t tell you I’m sorry,” Tim says.

Jason nods. “I know.” He takes another step forward. “I won’t ask you not to do it again, because I know you will. Any of us would.”

Tim nods, relieved.

Jason’s tone goes deadly serious. “But I will protect our pup. And that includes from you.” Jason’s eyes flash darkly. “I will not let you put them in danger like that.”

“I know,” Tim says, voice coming out strangled. “I won’t.”

Jason nods again, eyes moving away.

There’s a long, long moment. The kitchen fills with silence.

Finally, Jason breaks it. “Come upstairs.”

Tim looks up at him.

“Come upstairs,” Jason says again. “Dickie’s waiting for us.” He reaches out a hand.

Tim takes a deep breath, and puts his hand in Jason’s. Jason gently pulls him to his feet and cautiously, slowly, slow enough so Tim can duck away if he wants to, Jason pulls him into a hug. Tim doesn’t want to duck away.

Jason’s arms hold him tightly, and Tim breathes in Jason’s scent, reaching his arms up on Jason’s back.

Jason speaks into Tim’s hair. “You scared me.” It’s an astonishing admission. His voice betrays just how rattled he is, and Tim feels a rush of guilt.

“I’m sorry,” Tim whispers.

Jason takes a deep, shuddering breath, then pulls away to look at Tim. There’s another moment, just looking into each other’s eyes.

Jason takes Tim’s hand again. “C’mon, baby bird. Let’s go to bed.”

And Tim lets Jason lead him out of the kitchen, back to Dick’s nest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Four months later**

Dick heaves a sigh, frustrated. He’s escaped to his nest, tucked in between the pillows and blankets, leaning back on one of the cushions. It seems to be all he does these days, lying in his nest, resting a hand on his stomach. Hard to do much else when he’s gotten so big, his belly swollen up huge and heavy, and just carrying around the weight of it is murder on his back. Besides, he just had to get away from the others for a little while. Dick knows it’s just pregnancy hormones that are making him so damn irritable, but that doesn’t actually make it any easier to deal with.

There’s a soft knock on the door, and it cracks open slightly, just enough for Dick to smell that it’s Tim on the other side.

“Dick?” Tim calls out quietly. “Can I come in, or do you need some space?”

Dicks sighs again, shifting to sit up a little bit. But it’s not Tim he’s frustrated with, just the general situation. “Come in, baby bird.”

Tim slips inside the nest and shuts the door tightly behind him, then shuffles in, slowly easing himself down next to Dick. Tim’s gotten pretty big now too, with an obvious big fat pregnant belly and his breasts having gone up several sizes as they fill up with milk, getting ready for the baby. Dick reaches his hand out towards Tim, and Tim takes it, squeezing gently.

“Can I ask what’s bothering you?”

“It’s just.” Dick sighs. “You know I’m happy to be having pups.”

“Of course I know that,” Tim says.

‘It’s just, I haven’t gotten to jump off a roof or swing from a trapeze in _months_ ,” Dick complains. Tim cocks his head to the side, a silent question, and Dick huffs. “I know it’s stupid. But. Well. I can’t _remember_ not being able to do that stuff. I’m a fucking acrobat, Timmy. I’ve never gone months without it in my _life_.”

Tim squeezes Dick’s hand again. “I’m sorry,” Tim says. “That sounds really rough.”

“I’m usually so fucking bendy I can fold myself in half,” Dick laments. “And _now_ look at me!” Dick gestures in the general direction of his big pregnant belly, then tips his head back against the wall dramatically.

Tim rubs Dick’s hand with his thumb, his scent radiating pack-comfort and _sorry you’re hurting_. Dick squeezes Tim’s hand back and brushes his fingers over the scent glands on Tim’s wrist, grateful for the quiet support.

Eventually, Tim breaks the silence. “Well, at least you’re in good company,” he quips, gesturing at his own baby bump, and Dick just has to smile. He looks over at Tim.

“Yeah, but you’re not as big as I am, baby bird.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “Okay a) it’s not a fucking competition, and b) you’re the one having twins, of course you’ve gotten bigger than I have.” He reaches over and pokes Dick in the shoulder, and Dick bats his hand away playfully. “That’s what you get for having more pups.”

“Not my fault,” Dick whines, but he’s grinning now, leaning into the banter, letting Tim’s gentle presence and kind words cheer him up. “I bet next time you’re gonna have a whole litter, just wait and see.”

Tim turns bright red, like flipping a switch, and Dick cackles, reaching over to ruffle Tim’s hair. It’s just too easy to get a rise out of him. Tim smacks his hand, but then lets Dick reach out and pull him close, shuffling carefully over so they’re pressed up against each other, Dick’s arm around Tim’s shoulders, settling into a comfortable silence, cuddled up together in their nest.

After a while, Tim speaks up again. “Oh, Dick, you’re leaking.” He nods his head in the general direction of Dick’s chest, and sure enough, there’s two damp patches starting to form on Dick’s shirt.

Dick groans. “Ah, fuck. It couldn’t have waited another hour, could it. We just got comfy.”

“Do you want.” Tim hesitates a little, and Dick looks over at him. There’s just the hint of nerves in his scent, although Dick can’t imagine why, at this point, Tim could possibly still be nervous. “I could help, if you want me to?”

Tim’s so sweet and shy about asking, a hopeful little look in his eyes, and Dick smiles down at him. “Yeah, baby bird. That would be great.”

Tim shuffles away to give him space, and Dick undoes the buttons on the front of his shirt, pulling it open to expose his heavy, milk-swollen breasts. It’s a good thing he’s not wearing the kind of shirt you have to pull on and off, those are a struggle to get out of by himself these days.

Carefully, with some adjusting, they manage to prop Dick up a little bit more, so he’s sitting up. Tim shuffles forward, kneeling next to Dick, so he can bend down and latch onto Dick’s tit without their bellies getting in the way. Tim takes one heavy, aching breast, lifting it with both hands, wraps his lips around the nipple, and starts to suckle, just like a greedy pup.

Dick lets out a soft sigh, grabbing onto Tim’s shoulder with one hand. Tim’s mouth is soft and warm, working gently around Dick’s teat, coaxing the milk out of him and drinking it down in little swallows. It’s warm and comfortable, curling up with Tim in the nest like this, Tim nursing at his chest sweetly. There’s a relief, too, in the letting down of his milk, easing the pressure in his heavy chest. Dick tangles his fingers in Tim’s hair and lets his eyes fall closed, relaxing into the cushions.

There’s a soft click at the door. Jason’s scent wafts in, and it’s comforting, the smell of Dick’s alpha mate filling up the small nest. Tim pauses, and Dick pushes at his head gently, encouraging him to keep going. After a second, Tim does, going back to nursing quietly. Dick blinks his eyes open, looking up at Jason. Jason’s watching the pair of them, staring at them with open adoration, both plain on his face and filling up his scent.

“Hey, Jay,” Dick says. Tim’s mouth is otherwise occupied at the moment, so he says nothing at all.

“Hey yourself, pretty bird,” Jason says. His alpha pheromones are rising, filling up the nest with musk and a dark undercurrent of arousal. “Don’t you two just look pretty as a picture.”

“The baby bird’s helping me with my milk,” Dick says, completely unnecessarily, cause it’s obvious what’s going on.

There’s a dark rumble from Jason, and he drops to the ground, moving close to them. “Yeah, I can see that. Isn’t that sweet of him.” Jason reaches over to pet Tim’s hair, and Tim wriggles slightly at the touch, making a noise around Dick’s tit.

“What a good boy,” Jason says, moving his hand down to the back of Tim’s neck and squeezing hard. It makes Tim melt, going completely boneless against Dick’s side, submitting totally to Jason’s touch. It’s beautiful to watch, the way he goes down so easily now, his scent filling up with happy, submissive omega. There’s a bright flush on his cheeks, and pure unadulterated joy in his scent at Jason’s words.

Dick squirms slightly against the pillows. The smell of Jason’s alpha arousal, the feeling of Tim’s tongue licking against his tit, being surrounded by his mates, it’s all so good, and it starts a sweet, aching heat pooling between Dick’s legs. He can feel Jason’s cock through his pants, pressed up against Dick’s leg, slowly getting harder and heavier, but Jason just stays there, watching Tim suckling and drinking Dick’s milk down.

Well. Dick should get him to do something about that.

Dick starts to slide his legs open, ever so slowly. The scent of his slick becomes more apparent this way, filling the air with the smell of vanilla sugar. Dick tilts his head back and tightens his grip in Tim’s hair, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure as his milk pours down Tim’s throat. The teasing isn’t lost on their alpha- the arousal in Jason’s scents grows stronger, spicy and thick, and his hard cock is obvious now, bulging in his pants.

“Dick,” Jason rumbles. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

Dick bats his eyes. “What do you mean, alpha?” Dick asks, faux-innocently.

It works just like he knew it would. Jason growls and pounces (carefully avoiding Dick’s heavy belly, of course) and buries his teeth in Dick’s neck, shaking him by the throat. Dick gasps and moans, letting the pain wash over him.

“Little tease,” Jason says into his ear, and Dick just grins.

“Watcha gonna do about it, Jay-bird?”

In response, Jason sits up and grabs Tim by the hair, hauling him up roughly and making both omegas give these little gasps.

‘Get your clothes off,” Jason orders, and Tim starts undoing his shirt.

Easier said than done, and Dick frowns down at his pants, suddenly frustrated all over again. Jason seems to understand, though, and he leans down to kiss Dick gently, before laying Dick flat on his back and tugging his pants off. Between the three of them, they eventually manage to get them all naked, and Jason pulls Tim over to Dick’s other side, the one he hasn’t nursed from yet.

“There you go, baby bird,” Jason says, propping a pillow under Tim’s head so he can lay on his back next to Dick and turn over to suckle at his teat. Their big pregnant bellies come into contact this way, just coming to touch as Tim turns to the side. Jason grabs Dick’s breast and lifts it with one hand, using the other to guide Tim’s head down. Tim lets out a soft whine as Jason pushes him forward, managing a soft, plaintive “Alpha,” before he latches back on to Dick’s nipple. Even if Dick couldn’t feel Tim’s cock pressing into his leg, or his wet cunt against Dick’s skin, he’d know by the way the nest starts to smell like toffee, Tim’s sweet omega pheromones rising up around them.

“Good omega,” Jason purrs, and Tim shivers against Dick’s side. Dick spreads his legs open wide, a silent invitation, and Jason lets out a low growl. “Fuck, look at you two. You look so fuckin hot like this, you know that?”

“Yeah? You like this, Jay-bird?” Dick teases. “Like watching Timmy nurse from my big pregnant tits?”

Jason crawls between Dick’s legs and leans down to kiss him, deep and filthy, placing a hand on Tim’s head and holding him steady in place. “Yeah, I really do,” Jason murmurs, breathing the words into Dick’s mouth. “Love seeing you both like this, all nice and fat with my pups. Nice and big and bred up for me, such good omegas. Full of milk for my pups.” Jason twitches his hips forward, and suddenly his cock is sliding into Dick’s wet, waiting cunt, and Dick can’t help but gasp. Tim makes a soft little mewling noise, still nursing obediently.

Jason slowly slides his cock in and out, a delicious, overwhelming feeling, and Dick whines, tipping his head back and spreading his legs even farther. “Jay,” Dick says, breathless. “ _Fuck_ me.”

Jason growls, ducking down to bite Dick’s neck, fierce and claiming, a delicious sharp pain, and speeds up, slamming forward into Dick’s cunt. “Yeah? That what you want, Dickie? Need a nice hard fuck? Need me to pound your little cunt just like this?”

Dick whines and nods. “Yes, Jay, alpha, fuck-” He leans forwards and bites Jason’s neck, mouthing and sucking, needing something to ground him as Jason takes him roughly. Tim makes another muffled noise, licking drops of milk off of Dick’s breast with a little flick of his tongue, making Dick make a breathy little noise.

“Fuck yeah, that’s it,” Jason says, voice rough and low. “Don’t fuckin stop, baby bird. You just keep nursing, make Dickie’s little tits feel good while I fuck him.”

“No, don’t stop,” Dick gasps out, grabbing at Tim’s head. “Keep going, baby bird, feels so fucking good-”

Tim whimpers and nods, returning to suckling with renewed fervor, and Dick gives a long, low moan at the sweet feeling of his milk rushing out, sucked gently into Tim’s mouth.

“Such good omegas,” Jason growls, shoving all the way into Dick’s cunt. “Good little breeding bitches, so big and fat with my pups.” He’s grinding into Dick’s cunt, now, his knot slowly swelling up inside of him. Jason sits up a bit, still holding Tim steady with one hand, the other rubbing at Dick’s huge, swollen belly, possessive and claiming. “ _My_ omegas, _my_ fuckin pups.”

“Fuck yes,” Dick groans. “Fuck yeah, Jay, gimme your knot, give it to me, go on-”

Jason comes with a snarl, shoving deep into Dick’s cunt, coming deep inside him, shooting a big load of hot alpha come into Dick’s cunt, his knot blowing nice and fat and filling Dick up. Dick gives a little whine, squeezing down on Jason’s knot and rocking forward to meet it, and then he’s coming too, shuddering with pleasure, drenching Jason’s cock with slick, spraying sweet omega come all over Jason’s stomach and his own bloated belly. Some of it gets on Tim’s belly too, who’s still pressed into Dick’s side, whining softly around Dick’s teat, sucking down the last little bit of Dick’s milk, getting every last drop.

“Good boys,” Jason rumbles, panting heavily, still coming down from his orgasm. He reaches one hand up to pet Dick’s head, and Dick headbutts his hand gently, before collapsing, letting his head fall back on the pillows. With the other hand, Jason runs his fingers through Tim’s hair. Tim pulls off Dick’s teat with a wet noise, blinking up at Jason, his mouth messy with smears of milk.

“Hey there, baby bird,” Jason croons, leaning down to kiss Tim and lick a stray drop of milk off of his face. “You drain Dickie’s tits dry like a good boy?”

Tim nods, whining softly. “Yes, alpha.”

“Good omega,” Jason rumbles, and Tim melts into Jason’s hand. It’s so sweet to watch, and it fills Dick up with warmth, right in the center of his chest. Dick’s wonderful mates, so sweet. He loves them so much. Dick shuffles a bit, pulling Tim’s head onto his shoulder and wrapping an arm around them, managing to find a comfortable position for them all to cuddle. Tim still reeks of burnt caramel, and there’s a fair puddle of slick on the blankets underneath him, but he snuggles close anyway, purring softly as Dick and Jason pet him.

They’ve been cuddling for a while, soft and warm and safe in Dick’s nest. It’s enough to make Dick forget about all the frustrating parts of being pregnant, at least for a little while, covered in the loving scents of his mates. _Anyway, I never said it wasn’t worth it_ , Dick thinks, smiling down at Jason and Tim, rubbing idly at his belly with one hand.

Jason’s knot goes down, and he rocks forward and back a bit, slipping out of Dick’s cunt, leaving a mess of slick and come behind. Tim turns his head and blinks up at Jason, looking hopeful, his scent spiking with caramel.

Jason laughs, gently. “What’s the matter, baby bird? You want something?”

Tim bites his lip, rolling onto his back, looking up with begging eyes.

“Such a sweet boy,” Jason coos. He shifts over above Tim and gives him a kiss, before snapping his hips forward and sliding into Tim’s cunt. Tim makes a high-pitched noise of relief as Jason finally fills him up. Dick gets a fistful of Tim’s hair, gripping tightly, watching the way Tim’s eyes roll back into his head as Dick pulls on his hair.

“So good,” Jason says, slowly pushing all the way in, then drawing all the way out. He does it again, making Tim whimper. “Feel so nice inside, so fuckin sweet for me, all nice and wet.”

Dick tightens his grip again, pulling on Tim’s hair, pulling a high-pitched keening noise out of Tim’s throat. Dick grins at Jason over Tim’s head, as if to say _look how pretty he falls apart for us_ , and Jason grins back.

“Pretty little baby bird,” Dick coos, bending over to nip at Tim’s neck, leaving bites and bruises, making Tim gasp out in pain. “You gonna let alpha fuck you like a good omega? Stay nice and still for alpha, let him take your little cunt?”

Tim whines, high-pitched and desperate, as Jason starts to speed up, fucking into him hard. “Yes, alpha. Please? Please, alpha, breed me, _please_ -”

Jason growls, thrusting forwards, rubbing his hands possessively all over Tim’s heavily pregnant, swollen stomach. “Oh, I’ll breed you, sweetheart. Gonna keep you just like this, heavy with pups, all wet and ready for me, curled up in Dickie’s nest, just waiting for my knot. Gonna breed you over and over, my pretty little omega slut. Won’t be long now, baby. You’re gonna whelp my pups right here in this nest, gonna give me pretty pups. Then we’ll get you bred right back up again. _My_ omega.”

Tim positively wails, shuddering under Dick and Jason. “Yes, alpha, wanna give you more pups, want to give you, alpha _please!_ ”

“Such a good little breeding bitch,” Dick murmurs into Tim’s ear. “Such a good bitch for us, baby bird. We love you so much. Our perfect bitch.”

Jason fucks roughly into Tim’s cunt, slamming his way all the way in, then leans down and bites Tim’s neck, burying his teeth in the soft flesh as he comes, growling and snarling.

“So good,” Dick says, petting Tim gently. “What a good boy, making alpha come, letting alpha use you. Come for us, baby bird.”

Tim whimpers, hips twitching into Jason’s, and then he does, shuddering and quivering and coming with a whine.

Dick purrs happily, licking up Tim’s neck and giving him a kiss. Jason starts rumbling, deep in his chest, and Tim joins them, with soft little kitten purrs.

“So good, baby,” Jason says softly, pressing a kiss to Tim’s forehead. He leans over to Dick, and Dick manages to stretch up enough to kiss him, smiling into Jason’s mouth. “My omegas. Love you both so much.”

“Love you too, Jay,” Dick says.

“Love you,” Tim mumbles sleepily into Jason’s shoulder, eyes already closed.

“Hey, you doing okay?” Jason asks Dick, looking over at him. “I came up to check on you.”

“Better now,” Dick replies, shuffling downwards to cuddle up with the others, finding a spot where he can be touching both of them without his stomach getting too much in the way.

Jason reaches over and squeezes Dick’s hand, also finding a comfortable spot to rest while he and Tim are tied. “Good.”

Tim wriggles underneath them, eyes still closed. “Naptime?”

Dick laughs quietly, petting Tim’s arm. “Yeah, baby bird. Naptime.”

He’s almost definitely going to wake up in 45 minutes because one of the pups is kicking his bladder. But that’s okay, if he gets to spend those minutes curled up with his mates, warm and safe in his nest, happy to be pupped and mated and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the reason I started this whole sequel in the first place was because I wanted to write lactation porn. We finally got there!
> 
> Comments give me wings!


	14. Chapter 14

Dick reaches over to poke Jason in the shoulder.

Jason turns away from the TV to look over at him. The three of them are all sprawled out on the couch, with Jason in the middle. They’ve pulled some ottomans and a coffee table over so they can all put their feet up, and Jason’s got an arm slung around each of his mates.

Dick pokes him again, and Jason raises his eyebrows. “What is it, pretty bird?”

“Have you thought about baby names at all?” Dick asks.

Jason blinks at the sudden change in topic, but he can roll with that. “I mean, yeah, a little bit.”

“We’ve known for five months now,” Tim adds, tilting his head to the side so he can look around Jason at Dick. “It’d be weird if we hadn’t thought about it at all.”

Dick smiles. “Okay, sure. So whatcha thinkin?”

“Well, it depends on what they are,” Jason says. They know Dick’s having two pups and Tim’s having one, and that they’re all developing normally. But trying to figure out what the sex and dynamic of a pup are from an ultrasound is guesswork at best- female alphas, male alphas, male betas, and male omegas all look pretty much the same when they’re a little white blob on a black screen. It does seem like they’re having at least one little girl, judging from Dick’s last set of pictures. “We gotta pick something with a good nickname, though.”

“What, no little Johnsons for you?” Dick quips.

Tim snorts. “I think you’ve got the monopoly on dick jokes in this family.” Dick acknowledges this with a little wave of his hand. “But I think Jay’s right, something we can shorten. That’s kind of the tradition, after all.”

“I wanna do something for my parents,” Dick says, reaching up to tug at his hair. Jason rubs at his shoulder a little, radiating _comfort-help_ , and Dick leans into it gratefully, looking up at Jason. “Maybe not first names. But I was thinking maybe middles?”

“I think that’d be great, pretty bird,” Jason says, tangling his fingers in Dick’s hair.

“Yeah, of course you should do that,” Tim says, shifting over so he can lay against Jason’s shoulder, his head resting on Jason’s collar bone. Jason seems doomed to be sandwiched in between two pretty omegas for the rest of his life, but hey, it’s not like he’s complaining. He brings his arm down lower, wrapping it around Tim’s chest protectively. “Besides, it’s not like ‘Marie’ is an uncommon middle name.”

Dick laughs lightly. “Yeah, okay fair. But still.”

“But still,” Jason agrees. “Got any ideas for first names?”

Dick shrugs. “Maybe Eloise, or Eleanor?”

“Those are pretty,” Tim agrees, and Jason nods.

And then a thought strikes him. “What do you two want to do about surnames?”

Tim tips his head back to look at him, looking thoughtful. “Well, I guess it’d probably be too much to hyphenate.”

Jason snorts. “Yeah, baby bird. We are not surnaming the pups Grayson-Todd-Drake-Wayne. That’d be a fuckin disaster.”

Tim snickers, and Dick giggles softly. “I guess I hadn’t thought about it too much,” Dick says. “We could use yours, if you wanted?”

Jason hesitates. There’s definitely something intriguing there, about his pups having his name. Their sire’s name. Jason can’t deny that the thought is appealing. But, well. Of all the choices they have, Jason’s not in too much of a hurry to pick the one that belonged to his shithead of a dad. And anyway, it’s not like they’re doing anything else the traditional way.

“You don’t have to,” is what Jason finally says. “I mean, if you’d rather use yours?”

“I guess I could use Drake-Wayne,” Tim says, frowning down at his belly and rubbing it gently with his hand. “But. Um.” And then Tim trails off, looking uncertain.

“But it’d be nice if all the pups had the same last name,” Dick finishes, giving Tim a small, gentle smile, which Tim returns gratefully, looking sweetly over at Dick.

There’s a quiet moment, all of them sitting in silence. Well, not silence, there’s the murmur of the TV in the background, and the steady noises of their breathing. The couch is full of the scents of loving mates and happy, bred omegas, and it’s the best thing in the world to be surrounded by, as far as Jason’s concerned.

The thing is, there’s an easy solution here. An obvious one, that they all carefully haven’t mentioned. If they want to take it. If _Jason_ wants to take it, cause he knows they won’t do it if he really doesn’t want them to. If you’d asked him a year ago, he’d have been hard pressed to say whether he did. But now, well. Jason knows what he wants, now.

Jason clears his throat. “Are we all thinkin the same thing, here?”

Dick looks up at him, eyes gleaming mischievously. “You tell me, little wing.”

Jason rolls his eyes, but he tugs Dick closer, bringing him onto his other shoulder. “Eleanor Marie Wayne,” Jason tries. “Yeah, I think that works.”

Dick gives a soft, happy noise, nuzzling into Jason’s shoulder. “Yeah, I think it does.”

“What do you think, baby bird?” Jason asks.

Tim tips his head to the side thoughtfully. “I think B’s gonna cry.”

Dick laughs delightedly. “He was always going to do that.”

Jason gives a little chuckle. “Yeah. First time he sees the pups, he’s gonna lose it no matter what. Waterworks, guaranteed.”

Tim smiles up at him. “Well, in that case.”

Jason leans down to drop a kiss onto the top of Tim’s head. “Might as well,” Jason agrees.

Tim snuggles in closer. “I was thinking maybe Frederick. For Alfie, y’know?”

“Oh, I like that,” Jason says. “Call ‘im Freddy?”

“Well it’s either that or Ricky,” Tim says, and Dick makes a disgruntled, disgusted little noise that makes them both laugh.

“Freddy it is, then,” Jason says, ruffling Dick’s hair playfully. Dick shakes it out, and then grins back up at Jason. Jason just has to grin back, with the way Dick’s just glowing. “Can’t wait to meet them.”

Tim yawns, rolling over to shift onto his side. Jason adjusts his arm, curling it protectively around Tim’s stomach. “Well, you don’t have long to wait.”

“Gonna be soon,” Dick agrees. His eyes are falling closed too, and Jason’s pretty sure he’s going to end up with them both asleep in his lap.

“Can’t wait,” Jason repeats. He shifts, pulling his mates in closer, and gets comfy. He doesn’t think he’s going anywhere anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 15

“Timmy?” Jason calls. He pushes the nest door open slightly and pokes his head in. “Baby bird, you in here?”

Tim is in fact in the corner, snuggled under a pile of pillows and blankets so big it looks like he’s drowning in them. He’s leaning back against the wall, his knees tucked in close to his stomach, tapping away at a tablet that’s lighting up his face in the dark nest with its glow. The nest is full of the scent of buttery contentment and floral pregnant omega, and just a whiff of it sends a rush of affection and protectiveness through Jason. He can’t help it, the closer the omegas get to their due dates, the more goddamn instinctive and alpha Jason’s getting. Blame the fuckin hormones. Tim looks up as Jason comes in and smiles. “Hey, yeah, I’m here.”

Jason can’t help but smile back, fond but exasperated. “Timmy, baby, the baby shower’s soon. We’re setting up, you gotta pack it in and come get ready.”

Tim fairly pouts at him. Jason might be annoyed if it wasn’t so goddamn adorable. “Aww, c’mon,” Tim whines. “But I don’t wanna move!” Tim looks up at him with these big damn puppy dog eyes, and Jason is struck by the reminder that his omega is too cute for his own good. “Come join me, alpha?”

Jason sighs. “Yeah? You do look cozy in there.”

Tim brightens. “Then you’ll come cuddle?”

“Baby,” Jason says, opening the door more to let the light in, leaning against the doorframe. “Remember the part where everyone’s coming over for the party? The party specifically for you and Dickie?”

Tim bites his lip. “Twenty more minutes?”

“Ten,” Jason says.

Tim sets the tablet down and scoots to the side, pulling up the blanket and making a space for Jason in the nest. He glances up at Jason hopefully, and, well. Jason knows when he’s beat.

Jason steps into the nest, shutting the door behind him and crawling in to join Tim. He noses against Tim’s neck and gives him a soft lick, scenting and nuzzling him, before wrapping an arm around his omega. Tim purrs and nuzzles into Jason’s hold, smelling of pure bliss. He’s wearing nothing but one of those soft cotton maternity nightgowns he’s turned out to like so much, and Jason slips his hand up the skirt so he can rest a hand on the bare skin of Tim’s heavy belly. Yeah, yeah, classic alpha impulses. Fuckin sue him, it makes him feel better.

“How you doin, baby bird?” Jason murmurs, pressing a kiss to Tim’s head. “And how’s the lil squirt doin?”

Tim turns his face into Jason, rubbing his forehead against Jason’s neck. “Mostly good. Was kicking like a fucking mule while I was trying to sleep, though.”

Jason chuckles. “Yeah? And which one of us do you think they get it from?”

Tim smiles into Jason’s shoulder, getting a fistful of fabric from the front of Jason’s shirt and holding on tight. “Oh c’mon. You know between the two of us the poor kid never had a chance.”

Jason laughs. “Gonna be a force of nature, that one.” He rubs his hand against Tim’s belly, soothing, gentle circles. “If they’re as pretty as you, I don’t know how me and B are gonna cope with their courting years.”

Tim snorts. “If they’re half as rebellious as any of us,I don’t know how _any_ of us are gonna cope once they’re old enough to climb a building.”

Jason laughs again, drawing his omega in closer and ducking his head down to nose at Tim’s cheek. “Yeah, you got that right.”

Tim gives a little hum, and shifts, crawling into Jason’s lap some more, tilting his head down to rest his forehead on Jason’s shoulder. Jason moves his hands to Tim’s back, and starts to press into the tense muscles there. Tim lets out a sigh, and fairly melts into Jason’s hold.

“That’s it, baby bird,” Jason murmurs softly. He presses harder, and Tim lets out a hiss of pain as Jason works through the knot, tensing up before relaxing again under Jason’s fingers. “That’s it, so good, baby.”

Tim makes a soft mewling noise as Jason works out the knots in his back, his scent slowly growing warmer, just a touch sweeter. Jason pauses to hitch Tim’s long skirt up, bundling the fabric around Tim’s hips, then slides his bare hands against the skin of Tim’s lower back, right above the hips. Tim lets out a fair moan as Jason massages at it.

“Poor thing,” Jason says softly. “So sore, carrying around all that baby weight.” Tim makes another noise as Jason digs the heel of his hand in. “Look at you, all heavy with a healthy fat pup. Such a good omega. Such a perfect omega for me.”

That does it, and Tim fairly shudders in Jason’s arms, the scent of arousal pouring off him like a caramel sauce, filling the nest with the sticky-sweet scent of omega arousal. “A- alpha?” Tim breathes out, barely a whisper.

Jason gives a low, gravelly alpha purr. “That’s right, sweetheart. I’m your alpha.” He trails his fingers up Tim’s back, circles one particularly firm knot of muscle with his fingertips, and then digs his thumbs in, making Tim yelp out in pain. “Say it again.”

“Alpha,” Tim gasps out. He ducks his head into Jason’s shoulder and bites down hard, hard enough to bruise, his grip tightening in Jason’s shirt.

The pain of Tim’s teeth makes Jason growl, pushing down harder with his hands into Tim’s tender back. Jason slips his hands out from under Tim’s nightgown, grabs Tim by the sides, and pulls him off, setting Tim down firmly but gently on his back. Jason tosses the blanket to the side, shoving it off Tim, and then slides one hand up the inside of Tim’s leg, pushing the fabric of his nightgown up as he does. Jason’s cock is already starting to get hard in his pants, only egged on by the delicious scent of one of his sweet pregnant mates getting wet in front of him.

Goddammit, they were supposed to be getting ready for the baby shower. They’re gonna be late.

“Alpha,” Tim whimpers, looking up at Jason with these begging doe eyes, spreading his legs and tilting his hips up, the smell of omega arousal getting stronger as Tim’s bare pussy is exposed to the air. He grabs one of the pillows nearby, holding it to his chest and clutching tightly with both arms. “Alpha, please?”

Yeah, they’re gonna be so late.

Somehow, Jason’s really okay with that.

Jason shoves Tim’s nightgown the rest of the way up, the fabric gathering around his beautifully swollen pregnant stomach. Jason’s hand slips in between Tim’s legs, rubbing at his cunt. It’s so wet and hot and smells like fucking heaven. “This for me, baby?” Jason purrs. “All wet for alpha?”

Tim nods, whining. It’s a helpless, desperate sound, and it goes straight to Jason’s hindbrain, kicking the urge to protect and to claim into overdrive. “All for you, alpha.”

Jason growls his approval, and pushes Tim’s legs open wider, bending down to bury his face in Timmy’s beautiful wet cunt. Tim yelps and then whimpers as Jason licks into his folds, lips working and mouthing at his beautiful pussy, lapping up the slick like there’s no better taste in the world. Frankly, Jason doesn’t fuckin think there is one. Nothing tastes better than the wet pussy of an omega who’s all bred up fat with your own fuckin pups. It’s goddamn heaven.

Tim gives another soft moan, rocking his hips up, grinding his cunt into Jason’s face. He pulls his nightgown up farther, exposing his pretty little omega cock, which is hard and dripping against the curve of his belly. He doesn’t try to touch, though. Little Timmy knows better than that.

“Alpha, please?” Tim says, gasping as Jason pushes his tongue into Tim’s wet little hole. “Please, may I have something inside, alpha?”

Tim begs so pretty, it sends a rush of heat straight to Jason’s cock, making him uncomfortably, achingly hard inside his pants. Jason pulls back, his mouth and chin dripping with Tim’s slick. He grabs Tim’s chin with one hand and bends over to give him a slow, sloppy kiss, licking into Tim’s mouth, making him taste his own slick on Jason’s tongue. “That’s a good bitch, asking nicely,” Jason murmurs into Tim’s mouth. “Yes, baby, you can have something inside your needy little cunt.”

Tim whines, long and high, and Jason damn near shudders. Most beautiful fuckin sound in the world, Timmy’s submissive little omega whine. “Thank you, alpha,” Tim says softly, gazing up at Jason with those adoring baby blue eyes, both hands still clutching tightly to the pillow against his chest for comfort.

Jason swears, pretty little Timmy’s gonna be the death of him.

“Good boy,” Jason growls. He gets back between Tim’s legs and slides his hand back down to Tim’s cunt, shoving two fingers in without any further warning, making Tim cry out. God, such a beautiful bitch. Jason’s perfect little breeding bitch, such a sweet little mate. So gorgeous like this, when he falls apart on Jason's hand. Jason crooks his fingers and pushes, and Tim cries out again, a rush of slick pouring out of him and drenching Jason’s fingers. “That’s it, sweetheart.”

Jason starts to fuck Tim with his fingers, hard and steady, pushing all the while into that special spot inside Tim’s cunt. He ducks his head down again and laps at Tim’s delicious little cunt, licking and laving with his tongue as he fucks Tim’s cunt with his fingers.

“Alpha,” Tim gasps out. His cock twitches against his belly, and he squeezes down on Jason’s fingers. “Alpha, may I come? Please?”

Jason doesn’t stop his hand or his mouth, but he growls out an agreement against Tim’s cunt, giving his permission. Tim gasps, bucking his hips, and then comes with a soft, high noise, drawn out as Jason keeps fucking and licking him through it, more slick dripping out of his cunt as he comes, which Jason happily licks up, getting every last drop of sweet omega slick. Tim’s little cock jumps and sprays, making a pretty mess all over the folds of his nightdress.

“Alpha,” Tim whines out, then drops his head back, releasing the pillow in his arms and going limp, breathing heavily. “Alpha, alpha.”

Jason purrs, pleased. “Good omega.” He unzips his pants and gets over Tim. They can’t exactly do missionary anymore, not with Tim’s wonderfully big belly in the way, so Jason gets up on his knees, grabbing onto Tim’s legs as he pushes forwards. Jason shudders as his cock is sheathed in Tim’s perfect, delicious wet heat, and Tim makes the prettiest, soft little moan.

Jason starts to fuck into him, and Tim goes just perfectly relaxed and boneless, smelling of pure bliss. The happiest omega in the world. “So good,” Jason growls out, fucking into Tim hard. “What a sweet little bitch you are. My perfect little omega, you feel so good on my cock. What a perfect cunt you are. I love you so much, my wonderful little omega bitch, so fat with my pups.”

Tim whimpers and squeezes down on Jason’s cock, spreading his legs wider so Jason can get deeper, fill him up even more. “Yes, all yours, alpha! Your good bitch, I am, I promise! Alpha, _please_ , please fuck me, please knot me. Breed me, alpha, give me more pups!”

Jason growls, slamming deeper into Tim’s wonderful hot wet pussy, placing one hand over Tim’s big heavy belly. “I’ll give you more pups, baby. Gonna keep you just like this, omega. Big and fat with my pups. On your back with my cock in your pussy just like a good little omega. So good, baby. Such a perfect bitch.”

“Please, alpha,” Tim whimpers. He’s clutching at the pillow again, bringing it close to his chest. “Please knot me, please give me your come, I need it. Please?”

Jason can feel his knot swelling, and he pushes balls deep, grinding into Tim’s perfect little cunt. “Gonna give it to you,” Jason promises. “All yours, baby. You wanna feel alpha’s come?”

Tim whines, nodding, grinding up onto Jason’s growing knot. “Please, alpha, wanna feel it, need it, need it so bad, please give me your come, alpha please-”

Jason comes with a low growl, going still as his knot blows out and sticks in Tim’s cunt, Tim’s perfect, tight little cunt squeezing hard around his knot as Jason comes, pumping wave after wave of come deep into Timmy’s pretty little pussy. It feels so fuckin good, like pure pleasure, pure bliss, his wonderful, perfect pregnant omega with his perfect little cunt.

Jason finishes coming and sighs out a breath, heart still pounding, all sweaty, panting for air. He rubs at Tim’s leg gently, caressing the warm, sweaty bare skin. “Such a good omega.”

Tim gives a little purr, reaching forwards to grab one of Jason’s hands.

Jason squeezes it, smiling down at him. “Well, now we’re really gonna be late.”

Tim laughs, smiling up at him, eyes gleaming full of mischief. “But isn’t this more fun?”

Jason grins, shaking his head. “Little brat.” He leans down to kiss Tim, slow and sweet. “You’re gonna get spoiled rotten.”

Tim smiles against Jason’s mouth. “I’m really okay with that.”

Jason smiles back, and gives Tim another soft, deep kiss, enough to make Tim sigh out a sweet little noise. “Yeah, me too.”

They stay like that till Jason’s knot goes down, exchanging slow, lazy kisses, hands clasped together.

Finally, Jason’s able to draw his hips back and slip out. Tim grumbles out a complaint as he does, looking disgruntled.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Jason asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Don’t want it out,” Tim mutters, frowning down at the blankets tangled at the bottom of the nest.

“Oh, baby,” Jason sighs. He gives Tim another kiss. “You wait right here.”

Tim frowns harder. “Why?”

“I’ll be right back,” Jason tells him. He stands up, slips out the nest door and goes to fetch a little gift bag where it’s sitting on a dresser, then ducks back into the nest, shutting the door behind him.

Tim sits up, looking hopeful. “What’s that?”

“Present for you, baby,” Jason says with a smile, holding it out. “I was gonna give it to you after the shower, but I think you need it now.”

Tim raises an eyebrow, then tears into it, tossing the tissue paper to the side and reaching in to pull his gift out. His eyes widen as he closes his fingers on it, and as he catches sight of it, Tim’s mouth drops open slightly in surprise.

“You like it, baby?” Jason asks.

Tim turns the solid steel plug over in his hands, exploring the cold, smooth surface with his fingertips, like he wants to touch every part of it. It makes Jason smile. “It’s beautiful,” Tim says softly. He looks up at Jason. “A new plug for me?”

“All yours, baby,” Jason promises. “You wanna wear it now?”

Tim blushes. “You mean, to the baby shower? With… with all our friends and everyone coming over? Who'll be able to smell it?”

“Only if you want to,” Jason tells him.

Tim flushes harder, and his scent spikes with another delicious little note of butterscotch. “I want to.”

Jason gives a pleased growl. “Then give it here, baby.”

Tim hands the plug over, and Jason once again settles between Tim’s legs. Jason’s come is slowly dripping out of Tim’s cunt, the two of their smells mixing together, just like they should be. Jason pushes the come back into Tim’s cunt with his fingers, then places the tip of the thick metal plug at Tim’s entrance. Gently, carefully, Jason pushes it forwards. Tim takes a sharp breath of air in, and Jason keeps pushing, getting the fat, heavy plug all the way in, settling the thin metal base against the folds of Tim’s cunt.

“That’s it, baby,” Jason says softly, nudging the plug into place. He pulls Tim’s nightgown down, covering him up, then leans down to give Tim another soft kiss. “So good. Now I can be inside of you all day, baby. You can be full of me all the time.”

Tim gives a helpless whine against Jason’s mouth, pure submission, pure omega. His scent spikes, but it’s mostly not arousal. It’s joy, pure unadulterated joy and relief and love. “ _Alpha_.”

“Yes,” Jason promises, kissing Tim’s lips again. There’s a fierce love burning in Jason’s chest, the kind that’s never going to let go. “Your alpha, baby. Forever.” Jason pulls back and presses a soft kiss to Tim’s forehead. “I’m going to _keep_ you.”

Tim shudders, grabbing onto Jason’s shoulders. “You’re.” His voice falters slightly, but he manages to keep going, and goddammit, Jason is so fucking proud of him. “You’re going to keep me.”

“Always, baby bird,” Jason swears. He gives Tim one more kiss, and then lays down next to him in the pile of blankets and pillows, wrapping an arm around him and bringing Tim to cuddle in close. Tim starts purring quietly, and they stay there for a long moment, just breathing together.

Eventually, Jason breaks the silence. “You still have to go to the baby shower, you know.”

Tim groans dramatically, rolling off of Jason’s shoulder. “Awwwww, c’mon!”

Jason just laughs. “You’re not getting out of it that easily.” He shuffles up onto his knees, then holds out a hand. “Now c’mon. Party time.”

Tim smiles ruefully up at him. “Yeah, okay.” He grabs Jason’s hand. “Party time.”


End file.
